Lo que el viento a---
by Abisag Freiheit
Summary: Crossover Bleach-Naruto. "Akatsuki protege a Konoha por conveniencia. ¿Qué sucederá cuando esta se convierta en el campo de batalla de Akatsuki (de Naruto Shippuden) y su homóloga organización criminal Espada (de Bleach)?" "Hay errores que la muerte no paga." SasuHina.
1. No se vale

**Lo que el viento a…**

¡Hola! Bienvenidos a este proyecto.

**Advertencias**: si amas las típicas historias donde todos se aman y son felices con una vida simple que según ellos es complicada, este no es el lugar indicado para ti. No importa que no seas seguidor (a) de Bleach y/o Naruto, trataré de explicar todo.

Parejas: SasuHina, Ichirukia, PaiKonan. Por ahora: NaruSaku, NejiTen, leve Sasura (¿así se le dice, no?) e IchiHime. Y otras que se me ocurran, incluidos yaoi y yuri.

Poderes: los personajes conservan sus poderes del anime/manga (cero, chakra, bankai, jutsus, etc.).

**Disclaimer: **si los personajes de Naruto y Bleach fueran míos, serían mis esclavos de por vida y los obligaría a hacer el ridículo en un fanfiction (ah no espérense, eso ya lo hago), pero pertenecen a Masahi Kishimoto y Tite Kubo respectivamente.

Personajes de Naruto en este capítulo: Hinata, Sasuke, Suigetsu y Tenten.

Personajes de Bleach en este capítulo: Nnoitra.

**1. No se vale**

—La Universidad de Konoha tiene varios campus en la ciudad y en el país del Fuego, es conocida por ser una de las mejores, porque todos sabemos que no aceptan a cualquiera; para entrar tienes que demostrar que vales la pena…

Hinata apretó los labios para no fingir la sonrisa que Tenten esperaba. Su amiga acababa de ser aceptada en la Universidad de Konoha y no paraba de hablar de cuánto prestigio tenía tal institución. ¡Cómo le gustaría a Hinata poder seguir estudiando como Tenten! Pero no podía y mucho menos en la UK, ¿por qué? Porque no tenía dinero.

Hinata había crecido como la heredera del rico clan Hyuuga. Eso estaba bien pero había sido tal la presión que ella no podía estar a la altura de su nombre. Hinata solía decepcionar a su familia, no podía hacer las cosas bien, no podía ni complacerse a sí misma; entonces ella no pudo soportar la angustia, la humillación y las obligaciones… aquella sensación de ahogo que le causaba estar con su familia, bajo el peso del apellido Hyuuga… un día Hinata se escapó silenciosamente de la casa.

Ella era adolescente, pensó que sería fácil vivir por su cuenta, no sabía (claro porque ella siempre estuvo rodeada de comodidades) que para llevarse el pan a la boca había que trabajar, no sabía que la gente por más buen rostro que tuviera era muy canija. Ella lo descubrió cuando huyó de su casa. A los pocos días quiso regresar pero su padre no la dejó, él no conocía la palabra "perdón".

Ahora, dos años después, Hinata tenía que trabajar en una pequeña tienda de abarrotes ubicada en el fondo del universo, allá sabrá Dios dónde. Ella se encargaba de la vieja caja registradora mientras Tenten se ocupaba del mantenimiento del local.

—Oye— Tenten se recargó en el mostrador del lado de los clientes.

— ¿Mmm?— Hinata estaba revisando que todo el dinero estuviera en orden.

— ¿Me echas una mano?

— ¿Ah?

— Voy a salir ahora…

—Pero si hoy te toca cerrar…

— Hazlo por mí— Tenten puso su mejor rostro tierno—. Creo que el chico de esta vez sí es el bueno…

— Pero…

— Por favor…

— Bueno.

Hinata accedió por dos cosas: no sabía decir que no y era viernes, Tenten tenía derecho a divertirse esa noche ¿no? En el día ella trabajaba en la tienda y por las noches hacía medio turno como asistente de la señora que velaba un almacén de refrescos; no es que el trabajo fuera divertido pero era lo único que Tenten podía hacer para comer algo decente todos los días y para ahorrar para ir a la universidad.

Tenten tomó sus cosas y se dirigió alegremente a la salida.

—¡Gracias Hina—chan! Hasta mañana. Buenas noches guapos— saludó a los dos chicos que acaban de entrar.

Uno de ellos, que tenía el cabello largo y blanco, sonrió. El otro, moreno y con el gorro del suéter puesto, se encogió de hombros sin alzar la vista y se sentó en la mesita que la tienda tenía para los clientes.

—Adiós linda— le dijo el de cabellos blancos a Tenten, que ya había salido.

Hinata sonrió tímidamente. Tenten no era una chica que coqueteara con cualquier desconocido pero esa noche estaba muy feliz, demasiado feliz.

—Basta, Suigetsu— dijo el chico del suéter en un tono aburrido.

—No molestes Sasuke— Suigetsu se sentó frente a su amigo—, que sí estaba linda. Oye ¿a qué hora dijo ese inútil de Nnoitra que lo esperáramos?

— Dile inútil y te rompe la puta cara— se burló el otro bajándose la capucha.

— Hmp, como si le tuviera miedo.

— Ya cállate.

Suigetsu soltó su risa loca.

— La cruda sí te pega duro ¿eh, Sasuke?— el otro gruñó pero le dio la razón a Suigetsu al llevarse una mano a su sien—. Se supone que Naruto iba a ver que no bebieras tanto.

—Cierra la boca, él está peor.

—Menos mal que ya estás cuerdo…

Riéndose por lo bajo, Suigetsu se giró hacia Hinata.

—Oye amiga ¿puedes traernos cervezas y botanas? Quién sabe cuánto tiempo nos haga esperar ese idiota.

Hinata no sonrió. ¿Qué creían esos dos que era el local, una cantina en lugar de una simple tienda de abarrotes? Pero ella no podía tratar mal a sus clientes. Tomó una enorme bolsa de papas fritas, los sirvió en un plato, puso salsa a un lado, se acercó discretamente a la mesa de los chicos y situó el plato frente a ellos.

— ¿P…podrían… mostrarme sus i…identificaciones?— preguntó tímidamente.

— ¿Uh?— Suigetsu estaba distraído.

— N…no…—suspiró hondamente y miró a nadie en particular—. No podemos vender… alcohol a menores de edad.

A Suigetsu no le cayó bien esa noticia porque su labio superior se curvó hacia arriba mostrando sus afilados dientes. El otro, Sasuke, ni caso le hizo ya que estaba más ocupado comiendo papitas.

— ¿Me ves cara de mocoso puberto?— escupió Suigetsu.

—N…no— sí—. Yo sólo…— Hinata retrocedió un poco al ver el rostro molesto de Suigetsu—. P…perdón…

—No seas imbécil, Suigetsu, sólo está haciendo su trabajo.

Un objeto cayó sobre la mesa, era una credencial para votar de las que sólo expedían para personas de dieciocho años en adelante. Hinata lo tomó. "Nombre: Uchiha Sasuke. Domicilio: Los Fundadores, número diez, Konoha. Edad: 18 años."

Molesto, Suigetsu también mostró su identificación. "Nombre: Hozuki Suigetsu. Domicilio: Campos Afilados, número dos, Kirigakure. Edad: 18 años". Hinata les devolvió las identificaciones y corrió por las cervezas.

—No me gustan esas chicas— soltó Sasuke de mal humor—. Tímida, incapaz de defender su voluntad, parece un perrito…

— Ah— Suigetsu alzó una ceja, burlón—. Yo que tú prefiero a esa que a las histéricas superficiales que sueles atraer.

Sasuke forzó una sonrisa. Punto para Suigetsu.

Luego de que Hinata les trajera sus bebidas, ambos se pusieron a beber lentamente y hablar de muchas cosas mientras esperaban a ese tal Nnoitra.

De pronto el celular de Suigetsu vibró alertando sobre un mensaje nuevo.

— ¡Puto perro!— exclamó Suigetsu mirando la pantalla de su celular—. ¡Él ya está allá! ¡Iba a explicarnos todo aquí! ¡Hijo de su zorra madre!

—Cállate— gruñó Sasuke con la cabeza baja.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que me…?!

— ¡Cierra la boca!

Hinata, lejos de oírlos, sólo se sentó tras el mostrador, mirando su reloj, esperando que ellos se fueran porque ya se había pasado la hora de cerrar, las nueve de la noche. No se dio cuenta de que lo que esos dos estaban haciendo no era sólo hablar alegremente. Ella no sabía distinguir el humo del tabaco del de la marihuana, no sabía que las cervezas de esos dos habían sido combinadas con algo más que pastillas de dulce.

…

La tarde del sábado diecisiete de julio del dos mil diez, cuando Tenten llegó a cubrir su turno en la tienda, encontró el local cerrado. Adentro estaba una Hinata desnuda… bañada en sangre… y deseando no haber nacido.

**::::::**

**::::::**

**::::::**

**¿Y bien, merece reviews?**

**El show de Tobi a punto de abrirse ¡Coming son! Siempre quise decir eso =) es una dinámica para contestar reviews, ¡ustedes hablan y ellos responden!**


	2. Advertidos

**Hola =)**

**Lamento mi tardanza, hablando de universitarios yo también acabo de regresar a la escuela tsk**

**Disclaimer: **si los personajes de Naruto y Bleach fueran míos, serían mis esclavos de por vida y los obligaría a hacer el ridículo en un fanfiction (ah no espérense, eso ya lo hago), pero pertenecen a Masahi Kishimoto y Tite Kubo respectivamente.

**Aclaración:**—Diálogo de Zetsu Blanco, **diálogo de Zetsu negro**.

Personajes de Naruto en este capítulo: Mangetsu, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Suigetsu, Itachi, Kisame Zetsu, los Sabaku no, Rock Lee, Sai, Karin, Kiba, Tsunade, Hinata, Obito, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi.

Personajes de Bleach en este capítulo:

**2. Advertidos**

La desaparición de Hōzuki Mangetsu no ocupó ningún titular de ningún periódico de la ciudad de Konoha. _Ellos_ no quisieron que fuera así, no quisieron llamar la atención. ¿Quién dijo eso? El viento.

…

Ese veinte de agosto del dos mil doce todos los institutos, preparatorias y escuelas superiores incorporadas a la Universidad de Konoha empezaban un nuevo ciclo escolar.

Los campus de la Universidad de Konoha estaban organizados de acuerdo a las carreras a estudiar; se dividía en seis institutos (los más importantes), diez preparatorias incorporadas de las cuales cuatro estaban en la ciudad y el resto en otros lugares, nueve Escuelas Superiores Congregadas que también estaban en otras ciudades del País del Fuego y algunos otros lugares que no eran para dar clases pero que estaban para servir a los alumnos, como: el edificio Central, la pirámide del máximo Rector, Ciudad Universitaria, la Biblioteca Universitaria, los fraccionamientos universitarios (que servían de hospedaje a muchos alumnos), Villa Deportiva Universitaria (con todo y estadio, albercas olímpicas, pista de patinaje, etc.), entre muchos otros.

De igual forma, una de las cosas que destacaba de la universidad era el entrenamiento al que sometía a sus estudiantes desde preparatoria; todos tenían que tener conocimientos mínimos de defensa personal e incluso la mayoría universitarios eran versados en un modo de combate llamado taijutsu, ninjutsu, algunos en kenjutsu y pocos en genjutsu.

**Lunes 20 de agosto, 6 a.m.**

Uzumaki Naruto no se levantó con especial emoción es más, él NO quería regresar a la escuela, él quería quedarse acostado en cama, seguir durmiendo… ah… ah… Hasta que Sasuke lo tiró de una patada de su cama, lo obligó a vestirse decentemente, lo sacó a rastras del departamento (sin desayunar), lo metió en su viejo coche Volkswagen y arrancó.

¿Por qué Sasuke podía echar a Naruto de su cama? ¡Fácil! Ellos dos vivían juntos. No, no vivían juntos como pareja, más bien vivían juntos como esos amigos que quisieron independizarse de sus padres nada más cumplir la mayoría de edad. Ambos tenía un departamento sencillo en el centro de la ciudad de Konoha; no era algo lujoso pero era cómodo y con sólo dos habitaciones para dos hombres que nunca tenían tiempo de hacer el quehacer de la casa.

En fin, los dos se subieron al viejo coche verde de Sasuke y comenzaron su viaje hacia la universidad, pero…

— "¡Carcacha, carcacha vieja, no nos vayas a dejaaaar… carcha, paso a pasito, no nos vayas a dejaaaaar…!"— Naruto canturreó alegremente en su asiento del copiloto aquella vieja canción de Selena mientras jugaba con el cinturón de seguridad.

El viejo coche dejó de funcionar justo en medio de la carretera. Naruto se puso feliz porque no tenía ganas de llegar pronto a la escuela. A Sasuke le estaba saliendo una venita estilo anime en la frente.

— No te entiendo, teme, tú puedes tener un bellísimo Lambourdini ¡pero prefieres quedarte con esta carcacha, ´ttebayo!—se quejó Naruto cuando dejó de cantar.

Sasuke lo ignoró.

— Arranca, arranca— murmuró girando la llave en el contacto pero el coche no respondió. Entonces salió y abrió la caja del motor—. Oh, no…— del motor salía un denso humo blanco.

Naruto también salió pero más por hacer algo que por sus ganas de ayudar a su mejor amigo. Ninguno hizo caso a los otros conductores que se habían detenido en el tráfico que esos dos habían provocado.

— ¿Ah? ¡Tsssss!— exclamó Naruto al ver el humo—. ¡Un incendio, ´ttebayo!

— Tú cállate— Sasuke se asomó para ver mejor el motor pero él lo sabía: no podía hacer nada.

— Sasuke, ya déjalo.

—No.

— ¡Sasuke…!

— ¡Que no idiota!

— ¡Con un demonio, Sasuke, ya le hablé a la grúa así que te aguantas, dattebayo!

— ¡Pedazo de mierda!

La grúa llegó cinco minutos después; era la mejor opción si no querían que alguna patrulla apareciera, se llevara el coche de Sasuke al corralón y lo infraccionara; pero… ¡Pero Sasuke amaba ese coche!

Sasuke casi lloró al ver que la grúa se llevaba su viejo Volkswagen al garaje de los Uchiha.

—Creo que la abuelita Volkswagen ya pasó a mejor vida— susurró Naruto mientras ambos veían la grúa alejándose.

—Cierra la boca, dobe— gruñó Sasuke mirando a otro lado con amargura.

Pero eso no fue todo. Como se quedaron sin coche y ya casi era la hora de entrada a clases, los dos tuvieron que viajar en el transporte público colectivo. No fue divertido, no para ellos que estaban acostumbrados a tener espacio personal en coche particular. Durante veinte minutos a Naruto y Sasuke les tocó viajar en un colectivo repleto de gente, parados, incómodos, escuchando música de los setentas y sobre todo siendo manoseados por las féminas. Y ninguno lo pudo evitar.

Cuando el colectivo paró junto a un puente peatonal que estaba frente a dos enormes pinos, Naruto Uzumaki le dio un golpe a Sasuke en el hombro y se bajó.

En fin, Sasuke y Naruto habían llegado al IMAFI (Instituto de Matemáticas, Física e Ingenierías) de la Autónoma de Konoha; Naruto estudiaba la ingeniería en electrónica y telecomunicaciones. Ni él mismo sabía cómo había pasado el examen de selección para quedar en una ingeniería pero el punto es que estaba ahí. Era una serie de edificios azules, rodeados por bonitos jardines, altos pinos y una barda de dos metros de altura.

Sasuke tuvo que viajar otro rato en el transporte público (soportando el acoso de una señora de cuarenta y muchos años que no dejaba de tocarlo "accidentalmente" cada vez que el colectivo caía en un bache de la carretera). Suspiró de alivio cuando se bajó y estuvo frente a una enorme fuente alrededor de la cual había letras de cemento de un metro de altura que decían Instituto de Finanzas, Administración y Economía. Era el IFAE que era tan bonito como el IMAFI de Naruto porque (quitando que atrás de la gran fuente había una entrada normal) era una serie de cuatro edificios de figura cónica invertida (sin punta) con ventanales tipo espejo de tamaño natural, acomodados de manera que parecía que cada uno estaba en la esquina de un rectángulo invisible; todos los caminillos eran de grava roja delimitados por piedras lisas, excepto el que llevaba al estacionamiento, que era de asfalto; todo el patio tenía pasto y jardines bien cuidados, pero lo mejor eran las palapas debajo de las cuales los alumnos descansaban. Ahí no había pinos, ahí había palmeras. Ahí Sasuke estudiaba gestión empresarial.

El tercer instituto de la universidad era el IQBIS, Instituto de Química, Biología y Salud, que estaba junto al IFAE sólo separados por una larga barda cubierta por una espesa planta enredadera.

En fin, Sasuke se bajó del transporte con muy mal humor después de haber sido (según él) casi violado por aquella señora cuarentona. Rodeó la fuente y se puso a maldecir al mecánico que había "arreglado" su viejo Volkswagen sólo dos días atrás diciendo que todo iba bien; ahora se había descompuesto. Y lo peor es que probablemente el coche jamás iba a volver a caminar.

En eso estaba Sasuke cuando tropezó con una figurita que estaba agachada amarrándose la agujeta de su tenis. Sasuke retrocedió un paso pero la persona se cayó al piso de sentón.

— ¿Qué…? Olvídalo—refunfuñó Sasuke tendiéndole una mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse—. Este camino es público, será mejor que para la otra no estorbes a alguien más.

La chica, de cabello rosado, por un instante no se movió, sólo se lo quedó mirando con cara de perdida hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando como una tonta e ignorando la mano que Sasuke le tendió, se levantó solita. Estaba roja pero quién sabe si era por enojo ante el tono irritado de Sasuke o por vergüenza. Quizá por ambos. Ella se fue sin decirle nada al chico, sólo murmurando cosas como "maldita Ino, le dije que me esperara, ¡se lo dije! Y a la primera ocasión me deja sola ¡Y no sólo me pierdo sino que un chico con cara de ángel me viene a tirar y…!" Sasuke no puso atención a lo demás, primero porque no le importó y segundo porque, parado a cinco metros de la entrada al estacionamiento, vio que alguien acababa de llegar al instituto.

Uchiha Itachi estaba en el asiento del copiloto de su propio coche negro mientras que Hoshigaki Kisame conducía. Qué raro, no era usual que Itachi le prestara su amado coche Lexus negro a alguien, Sasuke siquiera tenía suerte de subirse en él.

Un momento ¿qué hacía Itachi en el Instituto de Finanzas, Administración y Economía si él estudiaba arquitectura en el IMAFI?

Sasuke no se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal hasta que Itachi desvió su cara (no la mirada porque tenía puestos unos lentes oscuros que lo hacían parecerse a John Lennon) y subió los vidrios polarizados del auto sin siquiera saludar a su hermano menor. Kisame se encargó de no acercarse a Sasuke mientras se dirigía al estacionamiento de la universidad.

— ¿Más problemas con tu hermano, Sasuke? —preguntó un chico que estaba a espaldas de Sasuke. Él también había visto a Itachi y Kisame. Era Hozuki Suigetsu.

—No es algo que me interese—replicó Sasuke dejando de mirar el auto de su hermano Itachi y girándose hacia Suigetsu—, sus problemas son SUS problemas.

—Así habla un buen hermano—anunció Suigetsu alegremente pasando un brazo por los hombros de Sasuke. Éste hizo una mueca de disgusto pero no alejó a Suigetsu—. Oye ¿vas a venir a la fiesta de bienvenida al curso?

— ¿Tú qué crees?

…

El Lexus negro se detuvo en un lugar del estacionamiento pero ni Itachi ni Kisame se bajaron.

—Tu hermanito está muy cerca de Suigetsu—observó Kisame tocando con el meñique uno de sus colmillos—. Eso no me gusta.

Las pupilas de los ojos de Uchiha Itachi se volvieron rojos por un instante, se volvieron temibles y amenazadores, brillando aún tras los lentes oscuros. Luego volvieron a su color original, al negro.

—A mí tampoco—asintió Itachi sin darle importancia, como si sus ojos no hubieran cambiado de forma—. Vamos a ver qué dirá el líder.

—Más bien a decirle qué pasó—señaló Kisame mirando de reojo a Itachi.

El antebrazo izquierdo de Itachi estaba mal vendado, con la sangre escurriéndose por su ropa.

Itachi ignoró a Kisame y salió del auto usando su brazo sano.

—Entonces es cierto—habló alguien afuera del auto, del lado del piloto—. **Su misión era ir a comprobar que él estaba desaparecido.**

—Zetsu—suspiró Kisame con un dejo de molestia.

Zetsu, el hombre cuya piel era de dos colores, miró a Itachi con curiosidad.

— ¿Sí?

Itachi no contestó, ignoró a Zetsu y Kisame y se dirigió al instituto. Kisame salió del auto y Zetsu lo miró fijamente, analizando sus reacciones.

—**Entonces es cierto que Hozuki Mangetsu está muerto**. No lo puedo creer.

—No es seguro—gruñó Kisame mientras iba a la cajuela del auto y sacaba el estuche de un chelo—. Acaba de desaparecer esta mañana… ni siquiera el mocoso de su hermano lo sabe.

—Si desapareció, lo más seguro es que esté muerto. **Aj, no quiero estar cuando se lo digan al líder**—Zetsu se rascó la cabeza, su parte blanca estaba apesadumbrada y la negra indiferente—. Eh ¿Y esa herida que tiene Itachi? **No es tan idiota para ser herido en una misión así** ¿o sí?

—No te importa.

¿Qué se traían esos tres entre manos? ¿Líder, tenían un líder? ¿Qué le había pasado a ese tal Mangetsu Hozuki?

…

— ¡No puede hacerme esto!

—Señorita Sabaku no, no vocifere, estamos en una oficina.

Sabaku no Temari se dio cuenta de su error y bajó volumen a su voz pero no le restó ira. Acababa de ser transferida de la universidad de Suna para cursar contaduría en quinto semestre pero ¡no podía hacerlo porque no querían revalidar muchas de sus materias! Resumiendo: tenía que recursar desde tercero, perdiendo un año completo.

—Me están haciendo desperdiciar todo un año—replicó Temari mirando fijamente a la secretaria que se amedrentó un poco.

— Temari…—llamó Gaara tranquilamente. Él y su hermano mayor Kankuro estaban sentados en el sillón tras su hermana, mirando la escena que estaba armando su hermana.

—Llamamos a su casa para preguntarle si quería reiniciar el tercer semestre porque las materias que recibió en Suna no son totalmente compatibles con las que impartimos en Konoha—explicó la secretaria—. Fue su padre, Sabaku no Taichi, quien aceptó e incluso envió un oficio de conformidad—le mostró el documento. Temari lo tomó y lo leyó rápidamente.

—Ese asqueroso viejo—soltó Gaara en voz baja—, siempre toma decisiones por nosotros.

—Es nuestro padre—gruñó Kankuro pero estaba de acuerdo con Gaara.

Los tres habían estado muy bien en Suna hasta que su padre los transfirió a Konoha sin preguntarles ¡como si fueran unos simples mocosos de diez años en lugar de unos adultos! Pero él era quien les pagaba la educación, él era quien decidía; aunque Gaara, Temari y Kankuro ya no estaban tan conformes con eso.

—No podemos hacer nada—añadió la secretaria—, usted ya está inscrita en el grupo dos de contaduría, tercer semestre…

Pero Temari ya había salido de la oficina hecha una furia.

—Ash—Kankuro suspiró—. Y así comienza mi día.

Los dos hermanos salieron pero cada quien tomó un rumbo diferente: Kankuro se alejó del instituto para ir al propio, al IMAFI, y Gaara se quedó a buscar su propio salón porque él estaba estudiando administración (tercero).

Si había algo por lo que Gaara había aceptado venir a Konoha era la distancia que habría con el resto de su familia. Estaba harto de ellos, incluso de sus hermanos mayores, Kankuro y Temari, ¿por qué? Habían muchas razones pero simplemente Gaara sabía que él no era compatible con nadie más. Además, Gaara quería enterrar muchas cosas que habían pasado en Suna, esperaba que este fuera el comienzo de una nueva vida. Si supiera que estaba equivocado…

Siguiendo a Kankuro, él caminó hasta la entrada del estacionamiento que daba a la calle, pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo pero se distrajo con una curiosa escena. Una chica pelirroja con lentes caminaba con paso decidido junto a la fuente, sujetando con fuerza sus libros mientras dos chicos la seguían con insistencia; Kankuro pensó que ellos la estaban acosando pero no era así.

— ¡No, no y no! —gritó ella sin detenerse.

— ¿Por qué no, Karin-san? Es que usted es perfecta para mi película—lloriqueó uno de los chicos, que tenía puesto un extraño traje verde (demasiado pegado al cuerpo), el cabello cortado como un casco Y cejas prominentes, muy prominentes.

El otro, un tipo con el cabello un poco más largo, y muy pálido, los miraba con una sonrisa fingida.

—Diga que sí—rogó el tipo de las cejotas agarrando una de las mangas de la chica, Karin—. Necesito hacer este documental para mi clase de Expresión corporal ¡y tu rostro es el candidato perfecto para protagonizarlo!

— ¡No pienso ser actriz de película pornográfica, Lee! —gritó Karin.

Casi todos los que pasaban por ahí los miraron con interés.

—Nos es una película porno—intervino el tercero con otra sonrisa fingida—. Será un documental que nos muestre cómo son los verdaderos deleites del ser humano de un modo puro y…

— ¡No me importa!

Karin se soltó de Lee y se alejó corriendo con el de las cejotas persiguiéndola con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Este documental debe ser magistral Karin-san! ¡Sai-kun está dispuesto a ayudarnos en todo lo que necesitemos…! ¿Dónde podré encontrar un rostro como el suyo…?

Esos dos se perdieron entre la gente mientras que el último, Sai se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer.

Kankuro se dio cuenta de que se le hacía tarde así que se fue.

Rock Lee siguió a Karin hasta que la perdió de vista y, abatido, se sentó en la banqueta. Tenía que hacer ese documental en cinco meses; cualquier persona diría que ¡uf, faltaba mucho tiempo! Pero Rock Lee sabía que a alguien como él (que no sabía ni encender una cámara) le tomaría una eternidad, así que debería de comenzar ya, pero ¿cómo si la mejor candidata para protagonista no quería aceptar el proyecto?

Entonces la vio bajando del transporte colectivo y supo que ella era la indicada, el rostro perfecto para su proyecto. ¿Karin? ¿Quién era Uzumaki Karin comparada con Ella? Pelo inusualmente rosa, ojos verdes, ojos que hipnotizaron a Lee tan sólo verlos… esos ojos… ella tenía que ser la protagonista de su documental.

**11 a.m.**

Haruno Sakura era una chica que venía de un pueblo lejano de la ciudad de Konoha, la capital del País del Fuego. Había estudiado una carrera técnica en una preparatoria de su pueblo y trabajado dos años como asistente de su madre enfermera en una clínica. Después se dio cuenta de que quería ser algo más que una enfermera, que quería ganar más de mil quinientos pesos a la quincena, que quería ser mejor; así que se las arregló para presentar el examen de selección para enfermería en la Universidad Autónoma de Konoha. Y fue seleccionada.

Como Sakura no era de Konoha, la universidad le dio hospedaje en una casa del Fraccionamiento Universitario, donde vivía con Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji y Nara Shikamaru.

Eso es algo de la vida de Haruno Sakura.

Ella era una novata pero estaba contenta de tener una amiga en la ciudad, sin Ino, Sakura tenía que reconocer que ya estaría perdida. Sentada en el pasto de los jardines del instituto IQBIS, Sakura siguió escuchando los consejos que su amiga Ino le estaba dando. No se die cuenta de que un par de personas las estaban observando.

Esos dos mirones eran Uzumaki Naruto e Inuzuka Kiba.

Naruto sólo había tenido una clase en todo el día, sólo UNA clase. Y como se aburrió con facilidad, decidió ir a molestar a su mejor amigo Sasuke, total el IFAE no estaba muy lejos, quizá a diez minutos de su instituto en auto. En auto ¿y a quién le pidió su coche? Kiba Inozuka (un amigo, compañero de su misma carrera).

Ahora los dos estaban sentados en la esquina del IFAE, frente al muro que delimitaba a los dos institutos (el de Finanzas del de de Química, Biología y Salud), viendo a las chicas nuevas de IQBiS que descansaban en el jardín que ellos podían ver a través del barandal; ¿cómo sabían cuáles eran las nuevas? Fácil, el uniforme de todos los alumnos de segundo semestre en delante de todo el instituto era parecido al de un enfermero, y los nuevos traían ropa común, además de su cara de perdidos claro. Y, de entre todas las muchachas que Naruto vio, una le llamó la atención, una que estaba acostada en una banca a diez metros de esos dos.

— Tsssss, se te está cayendo la baba, zorrito—se burló Kiba haciendo como que ponía un balde imaginario bajo la barbilla de Naruto.

—Es que es liiiinnnnddddaaaa, dattebayo…

Como hacía mucho frío ella y sus amigas tenían puesta una capucha, Naruto sólo podía ver su rostro, sus grandes ojos verdes, su piel…

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Uzumaki Naruto?

Naruto y Kiba saltaron asustados.

— ¡A la madre!

Ambos hicieron como que no estaban espiando a las chicas y voltearon con cara de inocentes.

— ¡Baachan! —gritó Naruto tranquilizándose.

Senju Tsunade los miraba con los brazos cruzados esperando una explicación.

—Sabía que lo pervertido se enseña, lo sabía—murmuró Tsunade—. Voy a tener que hablar con Jiraya…

—Con el viejo no—se quejó Naruto—. Además ¿qué pervertidos ni que nada? Sólo estábamos aquí, ´ttebayo…

—Como niños buenos—agregó Kiba con una sonrisa angelical.

—Ustedes estaban espiando a mis alumnas—señaló Tsunade seriamente.

— ¿Sus alumnas…?—preguntó Naruto, un segundo después recordó que Tsunade daba clases en ese instituto y seguramente conocía a esa linda chica. Sus ojos se iluminaron—. ¿Podrías… podrías presentarme a una de ellas?

—No.

Tsunade decidió ignorarlo y se dirigió a la entrada del instituto.

—Por favor—Naruto quiso imitar los tiernos ojos del Gato de Shrek pero no le salió.

—Sí, por favor que están buenas—intervino Kiba mientras él y Naruto seguían a Tsunade.

—Así menos.

—Por faaaaaaaavooooorrrrrr…

Y después de cinco minutos, mil ruegos y treinta imitaciones del los ojos del Gato con Botas de Shrek, Tsunade asintió con una sonrisa ladina. "Chica bella, con capucha puesta y ojos hermosos" describió Naruto. La mujer entró y llamó a una de las chicas que estaban en el jardín mientras que Naruto y Kiba estaban afuera, mirándose con emoción.

— ¿Será soltera?

— ¿Me hará caso?

— ¿A ti? ¿Crees que es ciega?

—Eh, no sé, ´ttebayo…

—Ahí viene.

Naruto se emocionó más, como un niño en navidad. Es más, estaba tan emocionado que empezó a hablar antes de girarse.

—Hola, ¿te habían dicho que eres hermosa…?

Tsunade había traído a la chica y ésta estaba parada enfrente de Naruto sin mirarlo a la cara; Kiba estaba atrás de él, es más hasta sus amigas estaban asomándose tras la reja. Naruto la miró bien. Encapuchada. Ojos grandes con pupila blanca, no ojos grandes cono pupila verde.

—Eh, Tsunade te equivocaste de chica, yo no quería a esta, ´ttebayo—dijo Naruto mirando a Tsunade por encima del hombro de la chica.

La chica se puso colorada.

Y aquí es cuando volvemos a la frase del inicio. Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de la furia en los ojos de la chica que estaba enfrente de él, supo que debía salir corriendo. Y no sólo era la furia de ella, sino la de Tsunade.

— ¿Ahora qué hice, baachan..?

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a esta niña, idiota?!

Lo peor de todo fue notar que, detrás del barandal, estaba la chica cuyo rostro había enamorado a Naruto. Ojos verdes, capucha abajo, cabello rosa.

Pero Naruto y Kiba tuvieron que salir huyendo del lugar antes de que Tsunade los agarrara y los moliera a golpes.

—Es un imbécil, Sakura—sentenció una muchacha que estaba junto a la chica pelirrosa. Era rubia de ojos azules.

—Es un tonto, Ino—dijo la otra.

La muchacha que Tsunade había llevado ante Naruto suspiró intentando calmarse. Era Hyuuga Hinata. No sabía cómo sentirse. Primero había sentido nervios y miedo porque… porque ella conocía a Uzumaki Naruto, o al menos lo había conocido una vez, mucho tiempo atrás ¿y si él también la reconocía? ¿Y si…? Luego sintió pena, humillación… y por último ira, ¿cómo se atrevía él a tratarla así?

_Me lo merezco_, dijo una voz en su interior y ella agachó la mirada. La ira se esfumó de su corazón.

La chica rubia y la de ojos verdes, llamadas Ino y Sakura respectivamente, se alejaron del lugar sin esperar a Hinata porque no la conocían, ni Hinata a ellas.

Hinata miró el cielo. Nublado, iba a llover. Contenta de tener un suéter con capucha, volvió a los jardines del instituto a seguir abriendo las llaves de agua para regar los jardines porque eso era lo que hacía una conserje.

**3:30 p.m.**

Si Tsunade sensei no molió a golpes a Naruto y Kiba fue porque la profesora recibió una llamada que la citaba a una rápida junta de profesores, así que dejó en paz a esos dos y fue a cumplir sus obligaciones. Kiba estaba tan traumado por haber visto enfurecida a Tsunade que se fue a su casa más rápido que un rayo. Naruto por su parte regresó al instituto para esperar a su amigo, él ya estaba acostumbrado a los arrebatos violentos de Tsunade por lo que ya no le tomaba mucha importancia, lo que sí le había dejado pensativo era una cosa.

¿Por qué, Dios, por qué? ¿Por qué no podía encontrar a una chica decente? Lo que le había llamado la atención de la chica de cabello rosado había sido su mirada inocente, él la quería tener, la quería mirar, pero ahora lo más seguro es que ella estuviera pensando que él era un degenerado o peor: que ni si quiera se acordara de su existencia.

Cuando Sasuke salió de clases y se encontró a su amigo sentado junto a la fuente, no lo saludó. Naruto se puso en pie sin siquiera mirarlo y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia su casa porque ya no tenían auto.

— ¿Qué tengo, Sasuke? —preguntó Naruto de repente, sacando a su amigo de sus pensamiento.

— ¿…?—Sasuke lo miró con la pregunta en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué tengo para que las chicas no se fijen en mí, dattebayo? —especificó Naruto imitando a un cachorrillo en plena lluvia.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. Naruto actuaba tan idiota que Sasuke a veces se preguntaba si era idiota o sólo se hacía, ¡como si Naruto nunca hubiera visto a la conserje que babeaba por él cada vez que lo veía pasar!

Sasuke hizo un gesto de molestia. Cada vez que pensaba en esa conserje de la escuela, y no es que lo hiciera muy a menudo sino porque se daba cuenta de que ella siempre estaba mirando a Naruto, le dolía un poco la cabeza.

Uchiha estuvo a punto de contestar a la pregunta de Naruto pero se dio cuenta de que dos personas conocidas se acercaban a ellos. El más alto, un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio que peinaba en una alta coleta, vestía un simple pantalón negro y una chamarra verde, con sus usuales guantes desgastados; era Takahashi Deidara. El otro, pelirrojo y de ojos amarillo claro, llevaba puesto un blanco abrigo largo; era Akasuna no Sasori. Ambos hablaban en voz baja, Deidara movía constantemente las manos como si no pudiera hablar sin hacer eso. Sasuke no podía jactarse de que él y ellos eran amigos, de hecho ya no le gustaba cruzar palabras con los _amigos_ de su hermano, porque… porque no.

Como Naruto estaba más ocupado en su monólogo de "mis diez mejores cualidades para que Ellas me hagan caso", no notó cuando Akasuna y Takahashi pasaron a su lado y lo miraron de reojo a él y a Sasuke con un matiz de ¿burla? ¿Curiosidad? ¿Superioridad? Había tantas cosas en esas miradas que era difícil saberlo. Naruto no lo notó pero Sasuke sí. Y no le gustó.

— ¿Algún problema? —preguntó Sasuke girándose levemente, retándolos con la mirada.

Deidara sí volteó para encarar a Sasuke, pero el Akasuna no lo hizo, ocupó más su tiempo en tomar el brazo de su compañero y hablar con indiferencia.

—No busques problemas, niño—eso iba para Sasuke y Deidara.

Naruto, con lo despistado que era, ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que su amigo se había detenido; él siguió caminado, perdido en sus pensamientos, hablándole al aire.

Sasuke no respondió a Akasuna. No era cobarde pero tampoco era tan idiota como para pelearse con ellos en la calle.

— ¿Teme…? ¡Teme! ¿Dónde carajo te metiste, dattebayo?—gritó Naruto, varios metros más adelante, mirando a todos lados hasta que encontró a Sasuke—. Ah, ahí estás…

Sasuke se giró para ver a Naruto y notó que Deidara y Sasori se iban tan tranquilos como llegaron.

Naruto regresó con su amigo y miró a donde él miraba.

— ¿Más problemas con Akatsuki, Sasuke?— preguntó Naruto burlón—. Ya déjalos, no te han hecho nada—como Sasuke no respondió, Naruto intentó distraerlo—. ¡Eh, teme, a que yo como más ramen que tú, dattebayo!

— ¿Bromeas? Tú no pasas de la tercera ronda…

Y el intento de Naruto funcionó porque Sasuke no le tomó más importancia a Takahashi Deidara y Akasuna no Sasori.

La gran competencia entre Naruto y Sasuke para ver quién comía más ramen se llevó a cabo en el lugar favorito de Naruto: Ichiraku Ramen. Estuvo muy reñido, los dos comenzaron parejo y llegaron a la tercera ronda sin ningún problema, sin contar el hecho de que Sasuke casi se atragantó en el segundo plato y Naruto en lugar de ayudarlo siguió comiendo como cerdo. El cuarto plato fue de miedo, Sasuke nada más probó la primera cucharada soltó su plato y éste se rompió. Era un special ramen con chiles habaneros (uno de los más picosos del mundo). Y Naruto como el buen amigo que era, siguió comiendo su ramen y acabó el cuarto plato con mucha dificultad.

¿Quién lo diría? El habanero casi mató a Sasuke y (al día siguiente) le provocaría una terrible indigestión a Naruto. Pero eso no importaba porque Naruto ganó la competencia.

—Naruto—el dueño del local se acercó a Naruto con mucho interés mientras éste, con una gran sonrisa (y sin sentir la lengua), le echaba aire con sus manos a Sasuke, que bebía agua como si no hubiera un mañana.

— ¿Uh?

El dueño sonrió como si Naruto fuera una gran billetera llena de dinero.

— ¿Te gusta mucho el ramen, no?

—Sí, dattebayo.

— ¿Qué te parecería participar en un concurso para ver quién come más ramen en menos tiempo?

Fue como si a Naruto le hubieran dicho que acababa de ganar la lotería.

— ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡¿Dónde, cuándo?!

—Cálmate Naruto—farfulló Sasuke, dejando de beber un segundo para mirar a su amigo—. Déjalo terminar de hablar.

—Un amigo va a abrir un nuevo restaurante—explicó el señor—, y va a organizar un concurso de comida para atraer clientes, ya sabes…

— ¡¿Pero cuándo es el concurso, dattebayo?! —gritó Naruto casi saltando de la emoción.

— Naruto, basta…

—Primero te inscribo y después te digo cuándo y dónde… yo te patrocinaré… ahí Naruto, defenderás el honor de mi restaurante…

Sasuke tuvo que sacar a rastras a Naruto de Ichiraku. No es que no le alegrara que uno de los más grandes sueños de Naruto (que le pagaran por comer infinidad de ramen gratis) estuviera a punto de hacerse realidad, pero ambos tenían que regresar a casa a intentar hacer su tarea. Al menos ese año Sasuke se había propuesto cumplir con todo en la escuela, y Naruto no reprobar.

Iban caminando por la banqueta, Naruto creando en voz alta una estrategia para ganar ese concurso de glotones y Sasuke con los auriculares puestos, cuando llegaron al departamento donde vivían. Entonces vieron algo que contrastaba con la pacífica y común serie de edificios que había en esa calle tan común y corriente, donde sólo vivían personas de clase media. En la entrada de su edificio estaba un auto Lambordini Aventador J., el lujoso automóvil que estaba dando de qué hablar en las revistas para los amantes de autos, un coche único, tanto en su exagerado precio y en la tecnología con la que estaba fabricado, como el hecho de que sólo había dos en circulación porque el modelo era exclusivo incluso para la mayoría de las personas ricas; Sasuke lo conocía muy bien, lo habían obligado a ir a la presentación de ese modelo justo unos meses atrás. Ahora ese auto rojo estaba ahí, como burlándose de las pobres e insignificantes personas que vivían por ahí y no podían pagar ni una llanta de ese ostentoso auto.

Del edificio salió una persona. Era un hombre moreno y de alborotado pelo corto, cuyo ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto de cicatrices parecidas a arrugas. Él miró tranquilamente a los dos chicos que admiraban el auto.

— ¡Sobrino, cuánto tiempo de no verte!—exclamó dirigiéndose a Sasuke. Sasuke respondió con un seco movimiento de cabeza.

— Esta belleza ¿es... es tuya, Obito? —preguntó Naruto casi babeando por el auto.

—No—sonrió Obito—. Es el nuevo coche de Sasuke.

— ¡Genial, préstamelo, Sasuke!

Sasuke salió de su embeleso por ese auto. ¿Suyo? ¡¿Cómo por qué?!

— ¿Eh…? No—Sasuke retrocedió un paso negando con la cabeza—. Yo ya tengo un coche.

— ¿El viejo Volkswagen muerto que una grúa trajo esta mañana al garaje de los Uchiha? —preguntó Obito fingiendo inocencia—. Vamos, sobrino, necesitas un nuevo auto ¡Un Uchiha no puede ir por ahí subido en una chatarra así, mucho menos en el transporte público!

— ¿Y crees que me voy a tragar que de pronto, de buena fe, vienes tú a regalarme un Lambourdini exclusivo?—preguntó Sasuke receloso—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Qué desconfiado, sobrino—bufó Obito sin ofenderse—. Este—acarició la capota del coche—, es un regalo del patriarca, recíbelo…

—Puedes llevárselo de regreso…

—No seas necio…

—Prefiero mi viejo Volskwagen sedán…

Naruto retrocedió unos pasos dejando a tío y sobrino discutiendo, sabía que cuando dos Uchiha se ponían a discutir… las cosas se ponían un poco feas. Unos segundos después recibió una llamada de Kiba Inozuka.

— ¿Qué pasa, dattebayo? —contestó Naruto mirando de reojo a Sasuke. Rogaba en sus adentros que su amigo aceptara el bendito auto ¡uno de lujo y exclusivo! ¿Qué tendría Sasuke en la cabeza que no quería aceptarlo? ¡Estaba loco!

—_Necesito un favorsototote, colega._

— ¿Qué?

—_Préstame tu casa._

— ¿Qué mierda…?

— _No seas aguafiestas, Naruto. ¿Recuerdas que yo tenía que hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para los novatos de nuestra carrera…?_

—Pero la fiesta de bienvenida es hoy…

— ¿_Tienes caca en el cerebro o qué_? —la voz de Kiba sonaba desesperada—. _Yo me refiero a otra fiesta, una que es sólo para los de nuestra carrera, idiota. Todo iba bien pero la zorra de mi hermana me llamó y me dijo que ella y mi madre van a regresar hoy de ese viaje a Hawai que ganaron en esa trivia de televisión, su vuelo se adelantó por no sé qué cosa de un huracán… el chiste es que en mi casa no podrá ser y… bueno, tú y Sasuke viven solos y…_

—No, Kiba, el teme me va a matar…

—_No seas así, convéncelo, dile que le llevaremos chicas para él solito…_

—Pero…

—_Y para ti también…_

— ¡Yo lo convenzo!

—_Así hablan los hombres_—sentenció Kiba con alivio—. _La fiesta es este viernes_.

**Al mismo tiempo, pero en otro punto de la ciudad.**

Konoha era la ciudad capital del país del Fuego, un lugar muy grande comparada incluso con otras capitales. Era una ciudad cosmopolita bien trazada, parecía que cada casa, carretera o edificio formaba parte del plano de un arquitecto perfeccionista obsesionado con los detalles. En contraste con una vista aérea, que parecía una gran mancha blanca y verde sin forma. En fin, Konoha tenía muy buena reputación en muchas cosas: en educación (sobre todo por la universidad), en turismo, en industrias, en calidad de vida, incluso con índices muy bajos de delincuencia.

Lo que casi nadie sabía era que este último detalle no tenía que ver con las buenas políticas del gobierno anti delincuentes. No, tenía que ver con un limitado grupo de personas. ¿Quiénes eran? Nadie sabía con exactitud y los pocos que sí, se lo callaban. Los pocos rumores hablaban sobre una hermandad universitaria, una pequeña logia controladora que estaba en todos los campus de la universidad de Konoha, ¿su nombre? Akatsuki. ¿Quiénes eran ellos? Los rumores eran muchos pero casi ninguno exacto. Había quien decía que esos Akatsuki eran espías norteamericanos, otros que eran terroristas y los más estrambóticos afirmaban que Akatsuki era un secreto sobre extraterrestres, que escondía algo así como un área 51 en Konoha y que estaba preparando a la tierra para ser colonizada por nuestros amigos marcianos lo más pronto posible…

En realidad eran un grupo de diez personas. Bastantes Konohienses sospechaban que Akatsuki tenía que ver con que Konoha estuviera limpia de delincuentes, que fuera una ciudad pacífica a pesar de que la mayoría de sus jóvenes recibía instrucción de defensa personal. Había quien, por el hecho no confirmado de mantener limpia la ciudad, los consideraba unos héroes (insisto: aunque nadie conocía las identidades de Akatsuki). No sabían que, ahí donde no se ve peligro éste es más atraído, mejor dicho, no sabían que si los grandes delincuentes evitaban hacer alboroto en Konoha era por precaución.

…

—Qué fastidioso es todo esto, un—bufó Deidara mientras sus manos dejaban ir a cientos de pequeñas figurillas de arcilla blanca que rebotaron en la carretera y se dispersaron por la calle como si tuvieran vida propia—. Mandar a mis hermosas criaturas a buscar a ese, un.

—Cállate y apúrate, Deidara—dijo Sasori que estaba sentado en una banca con la cabeza hacia arriba—, antes de que Tobi regrese del Mundo de los Helados—una heladería grande— y se le ocurra hablarme.

— ¡Jovencita malcriada!

Sasori se sobresaltó y casi se cayó de la banca. Deidara estaba más ocupado soltando sus figuritas con forma de pajaritos que apenas y le dio tiempo de esconder sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Una viejita con pinta de ser tipa dura se acercó a Deidara, lo miró acusatoriamente y le agarró el brazo con mucha fuerza.

— ¡Jovencita malcriada! ¿No sabe que tirar basura en la calle es un delito?

— ¿Lo es, un?

— ¡No me contradiga y póngase a juntar su basura!

— ¡¿Cómo se atreve a llamar basura a mi arte, un?!—saltó Deidara intentando soltarse de la mujer, enojado porque una vieja senil hubiera insultado sus hermosas creaciones.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a gritarme, niña mala?! —exclamó la señora ofendida.

— ¡¿Cómo se atreve a confundirme con una mujer?! ¡¿NO VE QUE SOY HOMBRE, UN?!

— ¡Y encima una pecadora travesti! —la señora lo señaló con su dedo índice—. ¿NO TE DA VERGÜENZA? ¡Ay tus pobre padres han de estar muy avergonzados de tener una hija así…!

— ¡No se meta con mi sacrosanta madre, vieja del demonio!

— ¡Tú eres del demonio, maldita pecadora que se va a ir al infierno por travesti y…!

Sasori se encogió en su lugar fingiendo que no conocía a Deidara y que nada estaba pasando, pero ya mucha gente se había detenido a ver a ese tipo rubio de peinado raro que le estaba gritando a aquella indefensa viejecita. Es más, el policía que estaba en la esquina del parque se acercó corriendo sacando su bazuca por si tenía que utilizarla.

—No, otra vez la policía—se lamentó Sasori y miró de reojo a Deidara. Ya para entonces Deidara tenía esa mirada psicópata que decía "¡Voy a explotar, quiero explotar algo!". _Adiós trabajo encubierto_ pensó Sasori.

Y esa tarde terminó con una viejita traumada gritando que los jóvenes de ahora son unos delincuentes, con Deidara poniendo gestos de niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche mientras lo metían a una patrulla y le gritaba a Sasori que lo ayudara, y con Sasori mirando a otro lado y pensando que al fin tendría un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

Diez minutos después un chico vestido por completo con ropa negra, el corto pelo alborotado y una máscara naranja con una espiral negra, llegó a la "escena del crimen" cargando tres grandes barquillos de helado, y se encontró con Sasori sentado en la banqueta leyendo una vieja revista que había sacado de la basura.

— ¿Y Deidara-senpai? —preguntó Tobi mirando a su alrededor.

— ¿Hum? Una patrulla se lo llevó detenido a la delegación—contestó Sasori como si estuviera hablando del clima.

— ¿Qué?—exclamó Tobi alarmado. Su ojo derecho, que se asomaba por el único orificio de la máscara, se puso a lagrimear—. ¡No, Tobi no quiere que encierren a su senpai, Tobi no quiere!

Y sin previo aviso, Tobi comenzó a correr, gritando cosas sin sentido.

— ¡Espere a Tobi, senpai, espere a Tobi! ¡Deidara el Toro es inocente…! Ah, no ¡Dei el Toro es inocente! ¡Deiltoro es inocente!

En cuanto Tobi desapareció de su vista, Sasori suspiró con un dejo de cansancio y bajó un poco su revista.

—Al fin, calma—suspiró.

Sasori volvió a ver su revista pero no le puso atención porque ésta estaba más puesta en mirar de reojo las pequeñas figurillas que Deidara había soltado. Esas avecillas no sólo eran los explosivos que Deidara solía hacer, sino que también estaban diseñadas para rastrear su objetivo y estallar cuando Deidara lo ordenara, aunque esta vez sólo servían para buscar a una persona.

Sasori sólo tenía que esperar a que cualquiera de las avecillas, que para ese momento ya se habían dispersado por una gran parte de la ciudad, encontrara lo que estaban buscando y que retornara para guiarlo a donde estaba eso.

No es que a Sasori no le importara Deidara pero tenía que reconocer que éste necesitaba unas cuantas horas de encierro y Sasori tomarse un descanso de él y de Tobi.

— ¿Señor? —llamó un niño acercándose a Sasori.

Sasori alzó un poco la cabeza, pero sin bajar su revista.

—Tome—el niño dejó un papel a los pies de Sasori y se alejó corriendo.

Un poco extrañado, Sasori tomó el papel y lo desdobló.

_Estacionamiento del Parque Central, auto amarillo chillón, cajuela._

Sasori se tomó esa indicación con cuidado. No tenía remitente. No era un llamado de Akatsuki, era de un desconocido ¿no obstante, quién? Lo más probable es que fuera una trampa; sin embargo, Sasori se dirigió al estacionamiento del Parque Central; sabía que no debía tomarse esas pistas a la ligera. Tampoco era tan idiota como para hacer las cosas solo, así que mandó un mensaje al líder avisándole de ese mensaje; no fue una llamada porque quizá ese papel no era muy importante.

Una vez que se aseguró de que no hubiera personas en un diámetro de veinte metros, de que el auto amarillo chillón no tuviera indicios de bombas o alguna otra trampa fabricada con chakra, Sasori se acercó a la cajuela. La abrió con cuidado porque tenía una sospecha de lo que iba a encontrar adentro.

Tras un minuto de silencio, minuto en el que Sasori miró el contenido con seriedad, Sasori cerró los ojos con calma para no ver más aquél cadáver.

—Esto es una advertencia—murmuró para sí.

Un segundo después volvió a tomar su celular y llamó.

—Líder, tenemos un problema.

::::

::::

::::

**[El show de Tobi]**

En el tranquilo porche de una casa común y corriente…

— ¡Tobi es un chico bueno!—aparece el buen chico saltando y lanzando confeti.

—Cállate Tobi, un —Deidara se sentó al lado del buen chico cargando una gran bolsa con papeles.

— ¡Las cartas, las cartas!—Tobi le arrebata la bolsa—. ¡Tobi y senpai ahora son ayudantes de Santa! ¡Tobi es un duende, uhhhhh! ¿Senpai también? Eso explica sus grandes orejas…

—¡Tobi, un!

—Quizá por eso senpai se las tapa con el cabello ¡Para que no descubran que es un ayudante de Santa! ¡Tobi lo sabía!

—¡Cállate Tobi! ¡Y NO TE METAS CON MIS OREJAS! ¡Te voy a hacer estallar, un...!

***[Escena bloqueada por exceso de violencia, escena bloqueada por exceso de violencia]***

El chico bueno reaparece con el cabello y ropa chamuscada y su senpai ya tranquilo.

—Bueno, un—dijo Deidara como si nada—. Este mis queridas fanseses, es el Show de Deidara…

—Pero la autora le dijo a Tobi que era su show…

***[Escena bloqueada por exceso de violencia, escena bloqueada por exceso de violencia]***

Reaparece Tobi aún más chamuscado y temblando. Deidara sigue igual.

—Como Tobi decía, este es el sow de senpai, no de Tobi, no señor.

—Así me gusta, un.

—¡Ahora a contestar los reviews del primer capítulo!

—Silencio Tobi, me quitas la inspiración, un. Ahora mis fanseses, yo el sexy Deidara leeré sus…

—¿Se puede apurar? ¿Recuerda que por cada minuto que nos tardamos nos cobran dinero, senpai? ¡A Kakuzo-san le va a dar un paro cardiaco como cuando Hidan-san organizó una fiesta en la casa del líder y tuvimos que pagar indemnizaciones a los vecinos que nos demandaron por faltas a la moralidad, senpai!

—Maldito tiempo al aire ¡ni que fuera de oro, un! Bueno, qué más da, un—lee la primera carta con una sonrisa—. ¡Hola Himehyuga, la primerita!

_La verdad a mí me encantan las historias como estas, de amor lento... porque a mi parecer eso les da un toque más realista, es una excelente idea hacer un fic sobre cosas que pasan realmente en la vida, me parece interesante la idea de que los personajes estén en una universidad como unos adolescentes normales, Me encanto el primer capítulo del fic!  
Sigue así y espero la continuación pronto!_

— ¡Oh, le gustó la historia senpai! ¿Tobi le puede decir a Himehyuga-chan que la historia se va a poner mejor cuando salgamos nosotros los Akatsuki? ¿verdad, senpai? ¿Senpai?

Deidara estaba gimoteando sentado en un rincón.

—¿Está llorando de felicidad porque es el primer review, senpai?

—¡No… yo soy un macho, un!

Tobi asintió, sacó una libretita de quién sabe dónde y anotó: Senpai es un macho. Los machos también lloran.

—Bueno—Tobi guardó la libretita—. Tobi se asomó un ratito a la oficina de la autora y escuchó que los chicos no van a ser tan normales, Himehyuga-chan, pero Tobi sabe que a los chicos les va a pasar muchas cosas como cuando Naruto-kun se perdió en…

Deidara se levantó rápidamente y le tapó la boca al chico bueno.

—¡Tobi, un!

—¿Hum?

Deidara suspiró y se limpió sus lágrimas de macho.

—Ignoren a Tobi, un. Y sí, los capítulos que siguen serán mejor porque que yo saldré y…

—¡Muchas gracias, Himehyuga-chan!—Tobi se pone entre Deidara y la cámara—. Tobi le manda muchos saludos y besitos en la mejilla, y abrazos y dulces de chupipop y…

—Sólo cállate Tobi. A ver, la siguiente es de…

Tobi le arrebata la carta.

—¡Esta es de Lady-darkness-chan! ¡Waaa, dice que vamos muy fuertes!

—¿Eh, en serio, un? —la cara de Deidara se ilumina como un foco—. ¿Alguien que me dice fuerte? Bueno, no es por presumir pero hago mil lagartijas al día…

—Ella se refiere a la historia, senpai, mire: "_que rayostose ve fuerte me gusta porfavor continua con la historia siiiii"._

—Ah, claro, claro, un.

Una nube estilo anime aparece sobre Deidara y éste suelta unas lagrimillas.

—¿Por qué nadie me dice que soy fuerte como a Itachi? ¿Por qué, un? ¿Acaso no saben que también tengo sentimientos, un?

—Siga así, senpai, demuéstrenos su machura—Tobi lo anima inocentemente—. Bueeeeno… muchas gracias por su apoyo Lady-chan, le prometo que habrá cosas grandes y…

—No prometas tanto que pareces político, un—Deidara aún no se recupera de su depresión.

—Bueno, Lady-chan, Tobi empieza a quererla y espera encontrarla por aquí luego y tomar un licuado de fresa con…

—¡Sólo saca la siguiente carta, un!

—Tobi no puede.

—Pero si ahí tienes una bolsa llena.

—Son sólo papelitos, senpai, mire.

—¿Qué carajo…?

—Es que Tobi vio esas dos cartas tan solitas que les puso compañía, mire, las bolitas de papel se hicieron amigas de las cartas y…

Pero Deidara se va deprimido otra vez a su rincón.

—¿Sólo dos cartas, Tobi?

Kakuzo entró con un aura maligna.

—A ver ustedes inútiles, ya despídanse; por cada minuto que se tardan me cobran mil pesos así que...

—¡Cállate Kakuzo!—Deidara se levanta y lo enfrenta—. ¡Debe haber más cartas por aquí…!

Y mientras que los dos Akatsuki se ponen a discutir, Tobi se acerca a la cámara con una mirada alegre.

—Eso fue todo por hoy, fanseses, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y no olviden comentar para que mi senpai no se deprima más, y recuerden que Tobi los quiere mucho y les va a mandar una despensa con galletas, leche, cajeta, cereal de chocolate con…

—¡Ya cállate Tobi!—gritaron los otros dos.

La cámara se apagó.

** [Lo que sigue es el repechaje del El show de Tobi 3 porque el capitulo 3 fue absorbido por el 4]**

En un viejo almacén repleto de cajas sucias…

—Público…—la cara de Tobi se acerca a la cámara tapando el escenario—, a Tobi no le gusta decir esto pero…

Tobi se aleja de la cámara. Del piso sale (literalmente) un atrapamoscas vegetal que tenía dentro a un hombre cuya mitad del cuerpo era negra y la otra blanca.

—**El idiota de Deidara sigue detenido en la delegación**—dice Zetsu negro—. Kakuzo no quiere pagar la fianza…—añade Zetsu blanco.

— ¡Senpai está solo en una celda fría! —lloriqueó Tobi.

—**Se lo merece por idiota**, no te preocupes Tobi, Deidara sabe defenderse…

— ¡Pero Tobi extraña mucho a su senpai! ¡Y a Tobi no lo dejan pasar ver a su senpai porque es muy pequeño para eso pero Tobi quiere ver a su senpai!

— ¡**Ya cállate Tobi**! ¿No te das cuenta de que si Deidara sale y se entera de que no estamos respondiendo las cartas nos va a matar?

Tobi se para junto a Zetsu, intentando calmarse.

— ¡Es cierto! Tobi y Zetsu-san harán un buen trabajo para que Deidara-senpai se enorgullezca de ellos…

—**Como sea, saca las cartas.**

— ¡Las cartas, las caartas, las carrrrrtas, las c-c-c-cartas…!—canturreó Tobi alegremente bailando los pasos de la Macarena—. Tobi hará un buen trabajo al contestar las cartas… —

—Sólo lee la primera.

Tobi se sienta junto a Zetsu con las piernas cruzadas y saca una bolsa con las cartas.

—La primera es de… Lady Darkness-chan: "_Me he sabido perder, no entiendo.-. Hinata sí se puede pagar los estudios y qué rayos ¿ese bebé de quién es?_"

—Está hablando de Kadan-chan.

— **Ah, los Hyuuga sí se pueden pagar los estudios**—dice Zetsu negro con indiferencia—, pero esa niña se escapó de su casa a los quince por motivos personales… A ver ¿quién en su sano juicio soportaría una adolescencia llena de maltrato psicológico? Ella tuvo el valor de huir. **Eso fue estúpido**. No lo fue .**Que sí, como sea, se fue y tuvo una vida complicada, bla, bla, bla… **Y ¿De quién es el bebé? Pues de Hinata.

—Ah, la autora creía que estaba explicando bien—dice Tobi sacando un caramelo de su bolsillo—. Pero se ha dado cuenta de que no es así del todo, lo siente y si alguien también se pierde, no dude en contestar que Tobi y sus amigos…

—**Yo no.**

—Tobi y sus amigos contestarán. Ah, y ¿quiere un caramelo Lady-chan?

—La siguiente carta…

— ¡Es de Tinis Loppy-chan! _Me acabo de leer los dos capítulos y fueron muy emocionantes, en verdad no tengo palabras para describirlo y también me encantó mucho el Show de Tobi y Deidara. Pues no tengo inspiración para dejar un review, así que… ¡Nos leemos!_

— ¡Muchas gacias! —dice Zetsu blanco.

— ¿Gacias?

— ¿Eh?

—Zetsu-san dijo gacias ¿no es gracias?

—Cállate, Tobi, gacias es una nueva palabra.

— ¿En serio?

—En serio, búscalo en Google…

— A ver… —Tobi se aleja y saca su celular para buscar "gacias" en internet.

—**Qué idiota, no entiende el sarcasmo**. Pero bueno, Tinis Loppy, no te emociones mucho con el Show de Tobi y Deidara, yo no creo que dure mucho si esos dos son los conductores. **Le queda mejor el Show de Zetsu**. Sí, pero la autora es una maldita amante de Tobi y Deidara… ¿**Qué les ve a esos zopencos? **Yo también me lo pregunto. A lo mejor es otra loca que se emociona con…

Tobi regresa tan emocionado como siempre.

— ¡Zetsu-san tenía razón, Zetsu-san tenía razón! Gacias es una palabra.

— ¿En serio? Digo, qué bien.

—Sí…

—Como sea. Como hoy me siento amable, le daré un dato a Tinis y Lady-chan… umm ¿qué será bueno chismear?

— ¿Que la autora Abisag-chan está enojada con el señor Kishimoto porque nos mató a los Akatsuki en el manga?

—Algo más…—la cara de Zetsu blanco se entristece—. No tenías que recordármelo, Tobi. No puedo creerlo—gruñe Zetsu negro—, ¡**Qué vergüenza! Criminales de rango S asesinados por unos simples niños que no saben ni limpiarse el culo**.

— ¿Qué no íbamos a dar un dato de este fic, Zetsu-san? —Tobi se rasca la cabeza.

—**Déjame quejarme a gusto, Tobi**. Bueno, la autora quiere llevar a todos los mocosos de Konoha a vivir juntos… ¿Qué más? **Esta historia está patrocinada por la Sociedad de Autores Reprimidos que siguen Queriendo Akatsuki, la SARQA y la Sociedad por los Niños sin Mocos… **Agh**.**

— ¡Otro dato! —salta Tobi—. Como Abisag-chan no sabía cómo demonios se apellidaba Deidara-senpai así que le inventó un apellido y no les vaya a extrañar eso con Zetsu-san, Konan-san, Hidan-san, Kakuzo-san, Rock Lee, Ten ten y otros.

—**Volvamos a la carta**…

Tobi saca la tercera carta.

— ¡Hola MoonieNight!

—Yo la leo, **¿sabes leer?** Cállate._ ¿Qué debería decir? Me gustó mucho tu forma de escribir y la historia, me gusta que sean serias y tengan cosas lógicas que caigan en la realidad; gracias por compartir esas situaciones con nosotros y te aseguro que ya tienes una seguidora fiel :3 ¡Bye!_

— ¡Una lectora fiel!—grita Tobi—. ¡Tobi tiene una nueva amiga! Moonie-chan ¿Tobi tiene permiso de bordarle un suéter, Tobi puede, puede? —Tobi pone ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

—**Cállate Tobi, asustas a los lectores.**

—Pero Tobi sólo quiere una nueva amiga…

—Siguiente carta…

— ¿Qué tal Hinata Coqueta-chan? _Me fascinó, al fin un fic con un aire, pensamiento, diferente. Lo digo ya que ahora mismo estoy en la uni estudiando, me encanta, cuando tengo tiempo que es casi nunca, ya que tengo un pequeño de 7 meses, pero me encanta leer fics y más de esta pareja. Y sí, tienes razón, en la universidad eso es otro mundo ¡y hay de todo! Se ve todo, fue una gran idea. Te deseo mucho éxito y hacia adelante, yo sacaré mi break para seguir leyéndolo __J__ sayonara_

—Oh, la autora Abisag entiende el infierno, digo la universidad—dice Zetsu blanco—. **¡Otro bebé!** ¿Podrá hacerse amigo del niño de Hinata? **Espero que no, por el bien del niño de HinataCoqueta…**

— ¡A Tobi le encantan los bebés! Aunque a veces les gusta mear en la cara de Tobi…

—Ugh. De esta pareja supongo que te refieres al Sasuhina… **habrá de todo en este fic, hasta incesto, **¡No, no quiero que haya eso, ya tengo suficiente con los Uchihacest ¡las terapias con el loquero no son suficientes! **Yo sí quiero incesto, haré una campaña para obligar a Abisag a que lo ponga**… ¡Que no, es asqueroso! **Pero es divertido** ¡No, no lo es! Y Abisag no querrá ponerlo, trabajo le costó recuperarse de esa vez que vio un Unichacest en deviantart por accidente… **es su culpa no debe meterse a todas las páginas que hablen de los Uchiha por que** **sí**… ya lo aprendió… **y debía averiguar qué significaba incesto**…

— Eh ¿qué no el incesto es ilegal en muchos países?

— ¡Gracias Tobi, gracias por la ayuda! ¿Ya viste? Una razón más para no poner incesto… **ugh, no fastidies…**

—Ah, disculpe Zetsu-san pero ¿HinataCoqueta-chan no se refería al SasuHina, no al incesto?

—Sí pero, habrán muchas parejas… **pero no es una tonta historia de amor**… y no queremos que vayan a pensar que habrá parejas de incesto… **sí habrá parejas heterosexuales, bisexuales, homosexuales**… así que si el público lee esto es por su propia responsabilidad eh. E igual creo que Abisag tiene pensado un poco de Sasusaku, Naruhina… **esta autora está bien loca**… es que alguien no sale siempre con la misma persona ¿no? A Abisag le gusta variar… **y enredar la historia**. Pero también el gusta el SasuHina… **aunque haya quien quiera matarla por eso**… y también quiere darle oportunidad a otros personajes secundarios, que merecen su espacio…

Las luces comienzan a parpadear. Zetsu y Tobi miran hacia arriba.

—No… **Kakuzo no pagó la factura de luz**… otra vez.

Tobi corre hacia la cámara como con pánico.

— ¡No se les olvide comentar! Saludos a Deidara-senpai que nos escucha desde la celda y a Sas…

La luz se fue.


	3. ¿U de Uchiha o Uzumaki?

**Disclaimer: **si los personajes de Naruto y Bleach fueran míos, serían mis esclavos de por vida y los obligaría a hacer el ridículo en un fanfiction (ah no espérense, eso ya lo hago), pero pertenecen a Masahi Kishimoto y Tite Kubo respectivamente.

Aclaración: —Diálogo de Zetsu blanco. **Diálogo de Zetsu negro**.

_Recuerdo, recuerdo._

_"Pensamiento"_, pensó.

(…) separa escenas.

Personajes de Shippuden en el capítulo: Tenten, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Suigetsu, Neji, Sakura, Choji, Ino y Karin.

Personajes de Bleach en el capítulo: Rukia, Orihime y Nnoitra.

**Cap. 3 - U de Uchiha o Uzumaki**

**Viernes 24 de agosto, 9 p.m.**

Como había dicho Kiba, habría dos fiestas de bienvenida, una organizada por la universidad y que fue el lunes pasado, y otra por carreras que organizaría quien tuviera el tiempo de hacerlo. De la carrera de ingeniería en electrónica y telecomunicaciones Inuzuka Kiba era el organizador y la sede el hogar de Naruto y Sasuke, la fecha: ahora.

Claro que no era una fiesta exclusiva para los de esa carrera porque una chica llamada Tenten, que estudiaba para ser entrenadora física en IQBIS, no pertenecía ni al mismo instituto y en ese preciso instante ya estaba lista para asistir.

Estaba tan emocionada que temblaba como colegiala que iba a su primera fiesta, por lo que se recriminó.

"_Vamos, Tenten, cálmate_", se dijo a sí misma. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si hoy saldría con el mejor chico que había conocido?

Sí, era cierto que ella había estado con muchos hombres (lo cual no quería decir que ella era una zorra) pero algo le decía que Hyuuga Neji, al que había conocido desde que empezó la universidad, era el bueno. ¿Cómo no lo iba a ser? Él era de su misma edad pero estudiaba arqueología en el Instituto de Humanidades y Sociales de la Universidad de Konoha. Él era tan… tan educado, tan caballeroso, tan culto, tan fuerte, tan serio… se notaba que era de los tipos que todo lo hacían con formalidad y eso era lo que Tenten necesitaba.

Tenten aún no podía explicarse que, el día anterior, ella sacó el valor de quién sabe dónde, se dirigió al IHS, esperó a Hyuuga, le habló como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y al final lo invitó a la fiesta. No, lo que no podía explicarse era que el Hyuuga haya aceptado. Eso puso muy feliz a Tenten, si tan sólo pudiera decírselo a Hinata… no.

Hyuuga Hinata su mejor amiga, Hyuuga Hinata la mujer con la que compartía casita, Hyuuga Hinata, la única persona que tenía en el mundo.

Hinata había huido de la casa de los Hyuuga cuando era adolescente por que la vida que llevaba ahí la estaba ahogando… cuando quiso regresar, su padre no la perdonó. Así que Hinata tuvo que luchar por tener al menos algo que comer todos los días. Ahora que tenía veinte años, Hinata aún no tenía el valor para regresar a su casa y exigir sus derechos (_¿Qué derechos?_ Preguntaría Hinata con amargura), ni mucho menos para ver a su familia, no cuando… no cuando dos años atrás unos malditos tipos la violaron. No cuando ella quedó embarazada por eso. No cuando tenía un hijo de un desconocido.

Tenten recordaba que ella misma le había dado una pastilla de emergencia a Hinata e incluso la llevó al doctor para que la revisara. Tenten recordaba que habían levantado una denuncia ante las autoridades. Tenten recordaba que se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que la pastilla no funcionó, Tenten recordaba que el médico ni si quiera revisó físicamente a Hinata para dictaminar que no tenía nada. Tenten no recordaba que los oficiales hicieran algo más que anotar el caso en un expediente y olvidarlo porque tenían cosas más importantes que resolver.

A partir de entonces las cosas se pusieron peor.

Tenten no se auto clasificaba como mala persona, al contrario, siempre se esforzaba por ser alguien de bien, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ellas dos, solas y pobres, no podrían con un embarazo no deseado, y mucho menos con un bebé que necesitaba muchas atenciones, se desesperó. Se desesperó y en un arrebato de miedo, le propuso a Hinata el aborto. Hinata era pobre, Hinata había abandonado su casa, Hinata no tenía talentos, Hinata era tímida, Hinata era muchas cosas pero no una mujer inconsciente. Hinata no aceptó. Tenten se arrepintió de haberle propuesto eso a su mejor amiga.

Por ¿casualidad? ¿Destino? En la universidad Tenten conoció a Hyuuga Neji, el primo de su amiga. Hinata se enteró pero se llenó de miedo al pensar en que su familia se podría enterar de su niño, no quiso acercarse a él. Eso no era egoísmo, quizá sí un poco de vergüenza, pero Hinata sabía que su familia era muy tradicionalista, si se habían desentendido de ella ¿qué le podrían hacer a un niño bastardo hijo de un delincuente desconocido? No lo sabía y no quería averiguarlo. Tenten respetaba las opiniones de Hinata pero eso no le impidió acercarse a Neji por curiosidad, mirarlo a escondida, medir su personalidad; no impidió que el chico comenzara a gustarle y que ella juntara el valor para invitarlo a la fiesta. Lo cual nos lleva de regreso a las nueve de la noche del viernes 24 de agosto, cuando Tenten esperaba poder irse a la fiesta.

Ella estaba metida en un viejo cuartucho cuyas paredes de ladrillo ni si quiera estaban pintadas. La ropa estaba tirada en su cama, la música del vecino se escuchaba ahí y las cosas no podrían ser peor. Quizá sí.

Tenten tenía ojeras, dos grandes y marcadas ojeras que arruinaban el rostro que había maquillado para irse a la fiesta. A pesar de que estaba temblando de los nervios por la cita que tendría con Hyuuga Neji, en sus brazos podía y estaba cargando al hijo de su mejor amiga, un niñito de cabello color café y ojos grandes, que lloraba y se movía inquieto como si le estuvieran pegando.

—Duérmete, duérmete, duérmete—Tenten intentaba arrullarlo con calma pero no podía hacerlo sin ser ruda.

Miró la hora en su reloj. Nueve de la noche con ocho minutos, se le estaba haciendo tarde. ¡Ella había quedado de encontrarse con Neji a las ocho para ir a comer algo y luego ir a la fiesta de Inuzuka!

—Duérmete—pidió con desesperación—. ¿Por qué eres así, por qué enano? ¿Por qué naciste?

— ¡Cádate! —gritó el niño pellizcándole los pechos con fuerza.

— ¡Ah, maldito mocoso! —por la sorpresa, ella lo soltó y el niño cayó en el piso azotándose las pequeñas nalgas.

Él empezó a llorar. Tenten no sabía qué hacer, no había sido su intención soltar al pequeño pero éste la había pellizcado con mucha fuerza; ella intentó calmarlo, le dio su peluche, lo recostó e incluso le sirvió un vaso de leche pero él lo que hizo fue agitar con fuerza los pies en el aire intentando patearla, rasgar el peluche, tirar la leche y seguir llorando. Después de cinco minutos de llanto interminable, Tenten se desesperó, salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta.

—Allá tú si no te quieres calmar, maldito hijo de Lucifer—le gritó al niño desde afuera—. Yo me voy a la bienvenida, jum.

Pero el niño no se calmó, al contrario, empezó a llorar más fuerte.

— ¡Tengo mello, Tenté, me da mello estal so´ito! —gimoteó.

—No seas miedoso—bufó Tenten sin apartarse de la puerta—. Tú eres un hombre y los hombres no lloran ni tienen miedo ¿entendido?

— ¡Cádate!

Tenten suspiró, intentando calmarse.

—Mira, enano, te vas a quedar solito, te vas a dormir y ya. No quiero ningún escándalo ni nada…

— ¡Tengo miello!

—Que te duermas.

— ¡Dile a mi papi que venga a cuidadme!

Tenten tragó saliva y desvió la mirada.

—Lo haría si al menos recordara a es bastardo—aseguró en voz baja—. Eso si no lo mato antes.

El niño no respondió porque no entendió, se ocupó más en llorar. Tenten suspiró. Estaba por abrir la puerta otra vez cuando alguien entró con cuidado a la casucha.

—Ya estoy aquí—dijo alguien más.

—Al fin—suspiró Tenten aliviada.

— ¿Ah? —gritó el niño desde su habitación.

Hinata tenía un aspecto sumamente cansado, trabajar todo el día aún con lluvia no le había hecho bien. Se acercó a donde estaba Tenten.

— ¿Qué crees que dijo el pequeño Kadan? —dijo Tenten con seriedad—. Quiere que su papi venga a cuidarlo.

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza.

El padre del pequeño Kadan era un maldito bastardo.

…

Algo le estaba pasando a Sasuke y Naruto no sabía qué pero quería saberlo. ¿Qué cómo se dio cuenta de eso? Porque Naruto no necesitó ni pedirlo dos veces para que Sasuke aceptara hacer la fiesta en su casa.

…

Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke se conocían de toda la vida, prácticamente desde que aún usaban pañales y eso quién sabe cómo porque sus mundo eran diferentes. Naruto, por ejemplo, era huérfano y había crecido educado por su abuelo Jiraya, si bien no tenían dinero se mantenían gracias a las ventas (casi nulas) de los libros que Jiraya escribía para adultos, bueno, también ayudaba el hecho de que Naruto tuviera desde el kínder una beca vitalicia de estudio, alimentación y vestido, por lo que él nunca había vivido mal; esa beca se la había dado el Tercer Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, con quien Jiraya había tenido una buena relación.

Entonces Naruto sólo tenía una única persona como familia: Jiraya.

Naruto hubiera vivido bien si la beca no hubiera incluido estudiar en una primaria particular muy cara, es decir ¿qué haría un niño pobre y de la calle en medio de berrinchudos niños ricos? ¡Claro que a Naruto le hacían mucho bullying! Eso hasta que juntó la valentía suficiente para rebelarse y fastidiarle la existencia a sus compañeritos.

Sasuke en cambio, nació en medio de una familia podrida en dinero y tradiciones.

Muchas décadas atrás, los Uchiha fundaron una pequeña empresa que sólo se dedicaba a dar mantenimiento a los primeros automóviles que existieron, el local Uchiwa creció y creció hasta que se convirtió en Grupo Uchiwa, un monstruo de empresa trasnacional fabricante y distribuidor de autos por todo el planeta, el Grupo poseía diez marcas: Uchiwa, Auri, Bugaddi, Lambordini, Porzshe, Ducadi, Nesan, Atlanta, Tsuki y Marian. Como accionistas principales, los Uchiha siempre mantuvieron el mando del grupo, el líder de la familia era casi considerado como el dueño total de la empresa, aunque todos los miembros de la familia tenían acciones (pequeñas o medianas) en el grupo. Sasuke era el hijo mediano de Uchiha Fugaku, actual líder. Su hermano mayor se llamaba Itachi y su hermana menor, Kimiko.

Cualquiera pensaría que, siendo un niño rico Sasuke había sido criado como todo un príncipe. La verdad no, Fugaku creía que la experiencia forjaba el carácter (para tomar el mando de la empresa) de una persona, por lo que los hermanos Uchiha fueron de todo menos unos niños consentidos; Sasuke en toda su vida fue desde chalán de mecánico, mecánico, ayudante de ingeniero y quién sabe cómo, también fue mesero.

A pesar de eso, Sasuke había sido un niño feliz. Admiraba a su padre que trabajaba arduamente, amaba a su madre Mikoto que lo consentía cada vez que el señor Uchiha no estaba mirando, quería muchísimo a su hermano mayor con el que siempre se peleaba, jugaba y pasaba el rato a su costado pegado como chicle, y quería con su alma a Kimiko, a la que le jalaba los cabellos para ver si no eran serpientes.

Pero antes de que Sasuke cumpliera ocho años… pasaron muchas cosas. La peor de todas: Uchiha Mikoto y Kimiko tuvieron un accidente y la madre quedó en estado vegetal.

Lo que vino después no ocurrió repentinamente pero sí se notó con el tiempo: la familia del líder del Clan Uchiha se rompió.

¿Quién recordaría al Sasuke que sonreía felizmente mientras correteaba a Kimiko para que ella le diera un pedazo de pastel y era detenido por Mikoto? ¿Quién recordaría a la Kimiko que metía su dedo bajo la plancha con la que su madre intentaba arreglar la ropa? ¿Quién recordaría al sereno líder que reflexionaba los problemas junto a su esposa y no se molestaba con éstos? ¿Quién recordaría al herido Itachi que, sin mirarla, le contaba a Mikoto cómo sentía que no podía con la responsabilidad de ser el heredero? ¿Quién…? ¿Quién…? ¿Quién recordaría a Mikoto tal y como era?

Pensando en distraer a su hijo del dolor, Fugaku envió a Itachi (quien visiblemente fue el más afectado) a estudiar a Wolfsburg, Alemania con su primo Shisui y él mismo se hizo cargo de los otros dos, bueno, sólo de Sasuke porque Fugaku dejó a Kimiko con el viejo Uchiha Kagami, se supone que ella le haría compañía en su vejez y lo cuidaría pero resultó al revés; Kimiko no salió gravemente herida en el accidente que sufrió con su madre pero se golpeó la nuca muy fuertemente. Kimiko quedó completamente ciega. Así que una niña ciega hacía compañía a un Uchiha senil mientras éste la cuidaba. En conclusión: la familia se separó cuando debió de estar más unida.

Naruto encontró a Sasuke en medio de ésta situación.

Para el Uzumaki el Uchiha hasta entonces le había parecido un chico bastante alegre, mimado y molesto, por eso no le agradaba nada; pero cuando lo encontró hecho bolita bajo el árbol más alejado y escondido del colegio, Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

_Parece que está solo… como yo_, pensó Naruto de siete años.

Y a partir de ahí, a Naruto su compañero ya no le pareció el estúpidamente arrogante niño Uchiha. No por más frio que se volvió el chico, no por más grosero que se portaba con sus superiores, no por más que molestara a Naruto, por que sí, Sasuke tomó la mala costumbre de molestar a Naruto; le quitaba sus cosas, se burlaba de él, lo empujaba, lo humillaba… Naruto se enojaba mucho, sobre todo porque los profesores nunca le creían a él que Sasuke le fastidiaba "¿cómo si es un alumno modelo y tú un burro? Ya deja de querer arruinar la vida de Uchiha" le decían. Entonces Naruto se tomó las cosas personales contra Sasuke, lo convirtió en su meta a superar, lo convirtió en su rival.

¿Cómo es que Sasuke y Naruto terminaron siendo amigos? No se dio de la noche a la mañana, ni si quiera hay un día en el que se pueda decir ah desde tal fecha son amigos. Lo más probable es que comenzó cuando Naruto niño decidió defenderse y vengarse.

_Él sabía que esa cosa causaba daño, mucho daño pero jamás pensó que mataría. Él sólo estaba pensando en que por la culpa de ese niño toda su preciada ropa había terminado en el drenaje, ¡Naruto no era rico como él, Naruto no tenía dinero para comprarse más! Pero Sasuke lo iba a pagar._

_Apretó fuertemente la navaja que había encontrado en el cuarto del abuelo Jiraya y se dirigió a aquél árbol tras el que estaba Sasuke, tan campante como siempre. Naruto alistó su arma y se paró frente al Uchiha, dispuesto a herirlo, dispuesto a hacerle pagar. Pero no pasó nada. Sasuke estaba hecho bolita, temblando como si tuviera miedo, temblando como si estuviera llorando._

_"Está solo" dijo una voz en la cabeza de Naruto._

_La cruda realidad golpeó a Naruto en el rostro e hizo que tomara conciencia de lo que iba a hacer. ¡Lo iba a herir sólo por su estúpida ropa!_

_Naruto no sabía qué hacer, estaba seguro de que Sasuke ni quiera sabía que él estaba ahí. ¿Entonces debería de huir? Si sus piernas hubieran respondido quizá lo hubiera hecho. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue a recargar su espalda contra el tronco y dejarse resbalar hasta quedar sentado junto a Sasuke._

_—Yo también estoy solo Uchiha, dattebayo._

_Sasuke no alzó la mirada, no respondió siquiera._

Fue por esas fechas cuando Sasuke dejó de ser de los chicos que molestaban a Naruto; pero tampoco lo defendió, ni siquiera le habló.

_¿Qué fecha era? ¿Diez de mayo?_

_Naruto suspiró._

_¿Dios existía? Si era así ¿por qué se había llevado a SU mamá? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si sólo tenían que morir los malos? La mamá de Naruto no había sido mala, había sido la mejor persona del mundo ¿por qué se la arrebataron entonces?_

_¿Y por qué le tocaba a él ver a esos mocosos restregarle a sus estiradas madre en su cara? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ellos sí y Naruto no? ¡¿Por qué?!_

_Naruto se limpió la lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla y volvió a suspirar._

_—Yo también estoy solo, Uzumaki._

_Naruto no alzó la mirada, no respondió siquiera._

Así se solidificó todo. Las cosas avanzaron lentamente.

Cuando finalizaron la secundaria, Uzumaki Naruto ya podía afirmar orgullosamente en su interior que su mejor amigo era Uchiha Sasuke, y sabía que Sasuke pensaba lo mismo de él.

Ambos competían en los videojuegos que había en la casa de Sasuke, hacían sus entrenamientos ninjas en el colegio como si fueran los más fuertes, se tiraban en el parque a hacer nada, discutían por todo, se llevaban la contraria, se molestaban el uno al otro, trabajaron en el mismo restaurante (ahora sí aclaro: por idea de Naruto que quería comida fácil y a la mano), se enamoraron de la misma joven profesora de deportes que les dio alas a los dos y luego los botó por ser muy jóvenes para ella, y a veces (sólo a veces) seguían al abuelo Jiraya cuando iba a hacer "investigaciones para su siguiente libro".

Las cosas cambiaron cuando Sasuke no ingresó a la preparatoria con Naruto, como lo habían planeado. El señor Fugaku lo había enviado a Oxford, Inglaterra, a estudiar bajo la supervisión de Orochimaru.

Por un tiempo los dos se mantuvieron en contacto pero ocurrieron muchas cosas que los distanciaron (emocionalmente quiero decir, porque físicamente-de Japón a Inglaterra- ya estaban muy separados) hasta que perdieron todo contacto y cada uno encontró diferentes amigos. A pesar de todo eso, Naruto siguió siendo el mismo chico alegre, hiperactivo y leal que siempre había sido, por lo que nunca se olvidó de Sasuke. Sasuke, que siempre había sido mucho menos efusivo que Naruto (al punto de ser muy frío con las personas sin darse cuenta), comenzó a jugar con fuego; sin un padre que lo vigilara, con un mentor que le daba mucha libertad, sin unos hermanos que estuvieran con él, con muchos deseos de explorar y bastantes emociones (odio, ira, tristeza, impotencia…) acumuladas en su interior durante años (que ni siquiera su mejor amigo, Naruto, pudo eliminar), Sasuke comenzó a coquetear con los límites de lo prohibido, a borrar la línea que dividía aquello que la sociedad definía como lo bueno y lo malo. Sasuke comenzó a dejar salir a flote aquella parte que tenía reprimida, aquella que la gente suele llamar "oscura". _Quizá esa parte siempre fue su verdadera naturaleza,_ pensó alguien muy cercano a él.

Un par de años después, el Uchiha regresó a Konoha.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que Sasuke había cambiado y que las cosas no iban bien con él; no le gustaba verlo con personas raras que tenían pinta de satanás en persona, como ese chico pálido y delgaducho con tatuajes negros en las mejillas que lo hacían parecer que siempre estaba triste y llorando, o aquella chica pelirroja que no soltaba su flauta pero que reían como una endemoniada, o aquél tipo de toga negra, pelo naranja y sonrisa torcida del que Naruto estaba casi seguro lo había visto en un letrero de Se Busca con recompensa.

La sola presencia de Naruto hacía que Sasuke recordara que aquello que hacía estaba tachado por la gente, y eso le enfermaba. Se encararon muchas veces y se lastimaron más veces. Pero más cosas difíciles de explicar sucedieron.

Un día los dos se volvieron a encontrar; no se pidieron disculpas y tampoco fingieron que nada había pasado, simplemente el uno se tendió al lado del otro, cansados de pelear.

_—Sigues siendo fastidioso—comentó Sasuke sin malicia._

_—Y tú sigues siendo un teme, ´ttebayo—replicó Naruto con una sonrisa forzada._

¿Qué pasó para que Sasuke se calmara? ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar? ¿Cambió realmente? Naruto se preguntó lo mismo al principio y lo volvió a hacer cuando, como si nada hubiera pasado en los últimos años, Sasuke le habló por teléfono para decirle que ya tenía una casa para él solito en el centro de la ciudad. Naruto vio la oportunidad de librarse de su abuelo (quería mucho a Jiraya pero también quería ser independiente) así que se autoinvitó a la casa del Uchiha; Sasuke pegó el grito en el cielo cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con un Naruto y sus maletas poniendo cara de tierno perrito mojado.

_—No._

_—Sí._

_—No._

_—Que sí me quedo._

_—Que no._

_— ¡Que sí, ´ttebayo!_

_—Que no._

_—No ocupo mucho espacio._

_—Ve a mentirle a tu abuela, a mí no._

_—Por fa…_

_—Largo de aquí._

_— ¿Y si lo decidimos con un piedra, papel o tijera, dattebayo?_

_—Eso es de niños…_

_—Piedra, papel o…—Naruto retó a Sasuke con la mirada._

_— ¡Tijera! —gritaron los dos a la vez._

_Naruto saltó cuando vio que él había hecho piedra y Sasuke tijera._

_— ¡Síiiiii, te gané teme, te gané! Se bienvenido la Machocueva, Naruto—él mismo se dio la bienvenido y aventó sus maletas dentro de la sala._

_Sasuke no reprimió una sonrisa. ¿Sería capaz de decirle a Naruto que lo había dejado ganar sólo porque se sentía muy solo viviendo en esa casa? Una mejor pregunta era ¿cuánto tiempo tardaría Naruto en sacarlo de sus casillas?_

_— ¡Teme, no tienes ramen, ´ttebayo!—gritó Naruto desde la cocina—. Ve a comprar algo ¿quieres?_

_Muy poco tiempo, muy poco, Sasuke._

Ahora estaban los dos en la Machocueva, digo, la casa de Sasuke y Naruto. Parecía que esos tiempos en los que no se hablaban estaban completamente lejos, porque los dos estaban como sabuesos vigilando que nadie rompiera nada en la fiesta de bienvenida que Kiba había organizado. Más bien Naruto era quien vigilaba porque Sasuke estaba más metido en combinar vodka con refesco de limón mientras miraba fijamente a una pareja que estaba haciendo de lo suyo en el sillón.

— ¿Quién invitó al Hyuuga?—preguntó Sasuke en voz alta.

— No te quejes ¿a poco yo te dije algo porque invitaste a ese Suigetsu?

— ¿Estás celosa, Naruto?

—Ya quisieras, ´ttebayo—Naruto bufó—.Oye ¿sabes dónde está el cara de perro?

El aludido, Inuzuka Kiba, llegó con ellos muy quitado de la pena como si la pregunta de Naruto lo hubiera invocado.

— ¿Alguien llamó a un sexy can? —preguntó pasando un brazo alrededor de Naruto.

—Sí pero llegó un adefesio de perro en lugar de tu hermana, dattebayo.

— ¡¿Cómo le dices perra mi hermana?!

Sasuke soltó una carcajada.

—El dobe te llamó adefesio ¿y tú sólo te enojas porque insultó a tu hermana?

—Además, es tu culpa idiota —se defendió Naruto molesto.

— ¿Y yo por qué?—Kiba fingió molestia.

—Porque me prometiste mujeres si convencía al teme de hacer tu fiesta aquí, baka. ¿Y dónde están, dónde, dónde, eh?

—Ah, baka, haberlo dicho antes, ahorita regreso—Kiba se fue.

Sasuke miró mal a Naruto.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó Naruto alegremente.

— ¿Por qué le pides esos favores al Inuzuka? Como si no pudieras conseguirlas tú solo.

—Bah, que al menos una vez él nos resuelva el trabajo que cuesta conseguirlas. Además, a ti también te va a traer una, dattebayo.

—Que se pudra en el infierno—Sasuke giró la cabeza con orgullo. ¿Él, con una mujer que alguien le había conseguido? ¡Jamás! No estaba tan desesperado.

Sin planearlo, Sasuke miró otra vez a Hyuuga Neji y la chica con la que estaba. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de haberla visto antes… lo cual era raro porque ella estaba de espaldas así que su cara no se veía. Entonces ella se giró por casualidad y lo miró.

La visión de Sasuke comenzó a flaquear, ¿en qué momento todo comenzó a dar vueltas…?

_…Suigetsu y él estaban buscando en el estacionamiento un inusual auto último modelo color verde fosforescente con negro._

_—No hay llegado—bufó Suigetsu—; además va a llover ¿y si lo vamos a esperar en esa tiendita? No quiero volar todo mojado._

_Señaló un local que estaba del otro lado de la carretera. Sasuke se encogió de hombros y los dos se acercaron._

_—Hazlo por mí— rogaba una chica dentro del local—. Creo que el chico de esta vez sí es el bueno…_

_— Pero…—esa vocecilla pertenecía a otra chica._

_— Por favor…_

_— Bueno._

_Suigetsu miró a Sasuke alzando una ceja mientras entraban al negocio. Una chica muy linda, de cabello castaño peinado en dos bolitas, chamarra impermeable, y pantalón de mezclilla muy ajustado, se despedía alegremente de su compañera mientras salía del lugar._

_— ¡Gracias Hina-chan! Hasta mañana. Buenas noches guapos— saludó coqueta a los dos chicos que acaban de entrar._

_Suigetsu sonrió. Sasuke se encogió de hombros sin alzar la vista y se sentó en la mesita que la tienda tenía para los clientes._

_—Adiós linda— le dijo Suigetsu a la chica, que ya había salido._

_Sasuke alzó la mirada. Había una sonrisa tímida en el rostro de la chica que se había quedado en el local._

Y Sasuke ya no recordaba más detalles. Quizá no quería recordar más, porque aunque las imágenes estuvieran borrosas e incompletas… él estaba seguro de una cosa.

El rostro de la chica se congeló en una expresión de terror, llamando la atención de Neji.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Neji siguió la dirección de la mirada de Tenten y no le agradó el resultado—. ¿Qué le ves al Uchiha?—preguntó con enojo.

Tenten no respondió; para ese entonces ya estaba temblando, así que se levantó cuidadosamente y huyó hacia el baño.

Neji no la perdió de vista, así como de reojo notó que el vaso del Uchiha se caía al piso y éste se levantaba rápidamente (¿estaba nervios?) y se dirigía hacia la ventana para tomar un poco de aire.

— ¿Qué…? Bah.

Neji no le tomó importancia a la reacción de esos dos. No le importaba si el Uchiha y Tenten se conocían de antes o no, ni mucho menos lo que había sucedido entre ambos, no es como si Tenten fuera significativa en la vida de Neji. Ella era sólo un pasatiempo, era sólo una tipa que estaba con él por su dinero, ¡Como si Neji no lo supiera!

Así que tranquilamente Neji se fue a ver a una tipa pelirroja que estaba sola junto a las escaleras y que él ya conocía. En el camino, una escena llamó la atención de Neji.

Kiba estaba hablando con dos chicas, una chaparrita de corto cabello negro y otra menudita, de cabello anaranjado pero con unos pechos enormes, sueño de cualquier hombre. Parecía que Kiba, con cerveza en mano, estaba intentando conquistarlas a las dos.

—Idiota—soltó Neji en voz baja—. ¿Crees que alguna de ellas te hará caso, niño?

—Vamos, Rukia, Inoue—decía Kiba con un tono que pretendía ser sensual—. Quizás esos dos sean los amores de sus vidas.

— ¡Vete al diablo, chico!—gruñó la de cabello negro.

—Nos estás pidiendo que vayamos con dos amigos tuyos. Te acabo de conocer, Kiba-kun, no sé si creer tus buenas intenciones—admitió la otra.

— ¡Por eso, tenemos la oportunidad de conocernos más a fondo!

Eso fue suficiente para la de cabello negro, que le dio una fuerte patada a Kiba y literalmente lo mandó a volar hacia la puerta principal.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron tres personas: una chica rubia, alta y con una enorme sonrisa, que vestía un corto vestido escotado; una chica de cabello rosa con un vestido verde esmeralda, que miraba nerviosamente a su alrededor, y un pelirrojo chico gordito con tatuajes de espirales en las mejillas, que más que nada parecía el guardaespaldas de las otras dos.

—Ya no estoy tan segura de querer quedarme—admitió Sakura, la de cabello rosa, en voz baja.

— ¡Disfruta, Frentesota, no seas amargada!

—Además, yo las cuido—prometió Choji, el gordito.

—No necesitamos niñera, Choji.

—Pero Shikamaru dijo que si vuelves a quedarte en la cama de algún fulano, ya no se va a molestar en bajar a abrirte la puerta cuando regreses.

—Shikamaru nada. ¡Hola, Kiba! —saludó a un chico que estaba ahí cerca sobándose el trasero.

A Kiba se le iluminó el rostro.

— ¡Hola presas, digo, Ino y su amiga!

Ino y Sakura no pasaron por alto la palabra "presas".

—Oye, Choji—Kiba le sonrió a Choji—. Naruto me dijo que te pidiera que vayas a revisar la fuente de queso derretido, creo que está fallando…

— Pero y las chicas…

—Yo las cuido—Kiba sonrió intentando mostrarse inocente pero le falló al mostrar sin querer sus afilados colmillos.

— ¿Crees que dejaré que éste se pase de listo con nosotras? —inquirió Ino mirando segura a Choji—. Sobre mi cadáver.

—Bueno, no tardo, chicas.

Choji desapareció e Ino le dio una mirada ceñuda a Kiba. Sakura no estaba segura de saber qué había pasado ahí.

—Tienen que ser chicos guapos y domables para que me hayas hecho decirle eso a Choji—dijo Ino, que con sólo oír la palabra "presas" y notar la mirada juguetona de Kiba, había adivinado sus intenciones.

—Descuida, son los dueños de la casa—dijo Kiba alegremente mientras las guiaba por entre la gente—. Quizá ya los conoces: Naruto y Sasuke.

— ¡Sasuke!—saltó Ino—. Yo voy.

— ¿Quiénes son Sasuke y Naruto? —se preguntó Sakura en voz alta.

…

"_Necesito alguien, necesito alguien_", pensó Sasuke con un dejo de desesperación. El Uchiha se aferraba fuertemente a los barrotes de la ventana y su corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente mientras intentaba alejar _ese_ recuerdo de su mente.

—Te dije que no tomaras tan rápido, dattebayo—dijo Naruto aburrido, pensando que el malestar de su amigo se debía alcohol—. Ten—le tendió una mano con un vaso de agua.

Sasuke dio un manotazo sin pensar y tiró el agua que Naruto le ofrecía. Lo último que quería en ese momento era que Naruto estuviera fastidiando a su lado. Si seguía así… quizá podría ocurrir algo de lo que después se arrepentiría… total, no sería la primera vez…

—Grosero—se quejó Naruto aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a esas reacciones por parte de Sasuke—. Tú limpias eso, eh.

— ¡Eh, idiotas! —llamó Kiba acercándose con Ino y Sakura a ambos lados.

—Vuelve a llamarme idiota y te mataré—gruñó Sasuke sin voltearse, aún sujetándose del marco de la ventana. Kiba miró a otro lado como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Hola, Sasuke, Naruto—saludó Ino en un tono más maduro al que estaba acostumbrada—. ¿Qué tal la noche, Sasuke?

Sasuke suspiró y se giró sin fingir una sonrisa pero borrando la mueca de su rostro. Con una mujer no podía ser tan grosero como lo era con sus amigos.

—Ino—saludó.

— ¡Yo te conozco! —saltó Naruto mirando atentamente a la amiga de Ino, que cohibida, no sabía a dónde mirar—. Vas en IQBIS—Instituto de Química, Biología y de la Salud.

—Mi trabajo aquí está hecho—murmuró Kiba y se alejó silenciosamente.

Sakura reconoció a Naruto. Él era el depravado que el otro día estaba espiando a las chicas en los jardines.

Sasuke se fijó en la chica pelirrosa. "_Tiene la cara de inocencia como un ángel_", pensó. "S_irve._"

—Tú—Sasuke le habló casi en un susurro, podría decirse que amablemente—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sa…—se puso nerviosa. ¿Ese chico guapo le estaba hablando a ella? Intentando no parecer nerviosa, Sakura carraspeó—. Jum, Sakura.

—Es mi amiga—intervino Ino un poco confusa por el hecho de que Sasuke se hubiera fijado en Sakura—. Acaba de comenzar la carrera de enfermería. Sasuke, Naruto, ella es Sakura; Sakura, ellos son Sasuke y Naruto.

Sakura alzó la mano sin mirar a Sasuke porque… tenía que admitirlo, le había gustado y no ayudaba nada que él no le despegara la vista; la ponía nerviosa.

—Oye, Sakura ¿quieres…?

—Te ves incómoda—Sasuke interrumpió la pregunta de Naruto—, ¿vamos a tomar aire fresco? —señaló hacia arriba, refiriéndose a la azotea hasta donde se había extendido la fiesta. Sakura no supo qué contestar. Naruto puso cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿No quieres un poco de agua, Sasuke? —preguntó Ino sintiendo que su oportunidad con Sasuke se estaba yendo al caño.

—Decidido, vamos—Sasuke tomó cuidadosamente el brazo de Sakura y se la llevó.

— ¿A dónde crees que la llevas? —tarde, Naruto; Sakura y Sasuke ya se habían ido.

—Esa Haruno es una suertuda—refunfuñó Ino recargándose en la pared.

Naruto no sabía si ir a interrumpir a su amigo o no. Le había gustado esa chica, Sakura, ¿pero era una razón fuerte para pelearse con Sasuke… otra vez?

— ¿Quieres una copita, Naruto?—preguntó Ino, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Naruto que se estaban inclinando por decir que sí a su propia pregunta mental e ir a fastidiarle la noche a Sasuke y quedarse él con la chica—. Sólo como amigos—aclaró al notar la ceja alzada de Naruto—. Vamos, Naruto, no te enojes, Sakura es sólo Sakura, hay más chicas por ahí—añadió al notar el enojo de él—, si se da algo entre ellos dos… pues bien—forzó una sonrisa—, ¿Sakura y Sasuke son nuestros amigos, no? Vamos—insistió—, ni que se fueran a casar, es más, ni que fueran a pasar de esta noche.

—…Sólo una—aceptó Naruto casi gruñendo.

…

Pasó un buen rato y Naruto, que había planeado divertirse esa noche y hacer todo lo que le diera su regalada gana, tuvo que ir de aquí para allá por la casa, intentando que nadie rompiera nada o manchara más de la cuenta.

— ¿Por qué no quitamos antes los jarrones de la señora Mikoto? —se lamentó Naruto en voz alta viendo los pedazos de porcelana esparcidos en el piso—. ¡Oye Shino, ni se te ocurra vo…!

—Buaajjj…

—…mitar. ¡Mierda! ¡Ey, tú no toques eso!

"_Sasuke me va a matar_" pensó Naruto horrorizado viendo cómo un tipo, que seguramente no estaba en sus cabales, se ponía a lamiar el vómito de Shino. "_Qué asco_."

—Uzumaki ¿has visto a Sasuke?

Naruto, que giró el rostro lentamente, tenía tal expresión de psicópata que los que lo vieron se acordaron de la película del Exorcista y en cómo la niña endemoniada rotaba su cabeza.

— ¿Qué quieren? —preguntó enojado.

Eran Uzumaki Karin y Hozuki Suigetsu. Ella era prima de Naruto aunque no se trataban como tal, apenas y se trataban como unos conocidos, unos conocidos que se caían especialmente mal. Suigetsu era otro amigo de Sasuke, tampoco le agradaba a Naruto porque… porque no. Karin lo miraba con seriedad mientras que, a su lado, Suigetsu seguía bailando alegremente.

—El celular de Sasuke ha estado sonando todo el día—gritó Suigetsu para hacerse oír sobre la música (en ese momento estaba "Sorry for party rockin´").

—Creí que había perdido su celular —comentó Naruto olvidándose de su enojo, caminando hacia la escalera que guiaba a la azotea.

—N-no es que lo haya quitado del mueble para ver qué tenía en él, mientras acomodábamos su casa esta mañana—Karin desvió la mirada, nerviosa y molesta, siguiendo a Naruto —,s-sólo lo acabo de encontrar…

—Sonaste muy acosadora, Karin—se burló Suigetsu; su aliento olía a alcohol aunque no parecía muy ebrio—. Yo quise devolvérselo pero… también quería ver qué tenía dentro y esta loca me iba a matar si lo hacía. No importa, ha estado sonando toda la tarde, ha de ser importante si esa persona insiste tanto en llamar…

— ¿Quién es, dattebayo?

—No sé, el celular no lo tiene registrado, y cada vez que contesto, me cuelgan. Creo que también le mandaron mensajes pero Karin no me deja verlos, como si ella no lo hubiera hecho…

Karin frunció los labios.

Naruto abrió la puerta que daba a la azotea y encontró a muchas personas bailando (a pesar de que la música no sonaba tan fuerte porque el equipo de audio estaba adentro), pero muchas parejas estaban desparramadas alrededor en plena acción sexual, más que adentro.

—Vayan a un motel—se quejó Naruto viendo cómo un par de homosexuales se besaban justo enfrente de él—. ¿Teme, dónde estás?

— ¡Ándale, Sasuke, comparte un poco! —gritó Suigetsu que ya había encontrado a su amigo.

Sasuke estaba junto a un barandal besando sin piedad a la chica pelirrosa. Ella ya no tenía su blusa pero al menos no habían ido tan lejos como otras parejas de por ahí. Sasuke ni se dio por enterado de que los tres estaban ahí.

Naruto apartó la mirada de esos dos. Tenía una horrible sensación de vacío… ¿qué era eso?

—Sasuke, ¿cómo fuiste tan tonto como para dejar tu celular en un mueble? —Karin se acercó a esos dos con enojo—. ¡Te lo pudieron haber robado!

—O una sicópata lo pudo haber quitado—puntualizó Suigetsu con diversión.

Sasuke no quiso despegarse de ella pero al parecer los gritos de Karin devolvieron a Sakura a la realidad, así que ella se alejó de Sasuke completamente sonrojada e intentó cubrir sus pechos con sus brazos. Él miró a sus amigos con ira y les sacó el dedo corazón.

— ¿Qué quieren?—preguntó con un tono suave y peligroso, advirtiendo que si no era importante ya podían ir despidiéndose de sus vidas.

Karin le aventó su celular; seguía molesta.

—Te han estado llamando todo el rato y tienes un mensaje.

Sasuke recibió el aparato y lo leyó, a su lado, Sakura no sabía ni dónde esconderse, así que optó por cubrirse con el suéter de Sasuke y no mirar a nadie. Suigetsu, que al parecer no tenía nada mejor que meterse en las cosas de los demás, se puso junto a Sasuke, por lo que pudo leer el mensaje que le habían dejado a Sasuke.

"Mira el periódico vespertino de hoy Opinando, página 6. ¿Y aún crees que estamos jugando, niño?" N. G.

—Gilga—susurró Suigetsu preocupado—. No entiendo, hace milenios que dejamos los tratos con ellos ¿y a qué viene ese mensaje? ¿Sasuke, tú sabes algo?

Sasuke frunció el ceño, olvidándose por completo de Sakura. Naruto también frunció el ceño, pero pera porque no entendía nada. Sakura no dejaba de mirar a Sasuke con la duda escrita en el rostro.

Karin sacó el periódico de su bolso y se lo entregó a Sasuke, dando a entender que ella ya había leído el mensaje y que no lo había dicho para que Suigetsu no la acosara a preguntas.

—Aquí está—miró de reojo a Suigetsu—. Suigetsu, hace tiempo que estás peleado con tu familia ¿no?

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Eso explica que nadie se haya molestado en avisarte.

— ¿Ah?

Sasuke encontró el artículo que decía el mensaje. "Hayan ejecutado dentro de un auto" decía el titular de la nota. La foto mostraba el rostro ensangrentado, pero reconocible, de un muchacho de cabello blanco y rostro que una vez tuvo facciones finas. Hozuki Mangetsu.

— ¿Nii… niisan?

Oniisan o niisan significa hermano mayor en japonés.

El rostro de Suigetsu se quedó en blanco.

::::

::::

::::

**[El show de Tobi, digo Deidara]**

En el mismo viejo almacén repleto de cajas sucias…

— ¡Kakuzo-san ha pagado la factura de la luz!

— ¡Y mi fianza, un!

Tobi aparece brincando y lanzando felizmente al aire serpentinas de colores. Deidara viene detrás de él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El rubio carga el saco de cartas.

— ¿Me extrañaron mi público precioso, un?

— ¿Y si comenzamos a leer las cartas, senpai? —pregunta Tobi acercándose a Deidara.

—Espacio personal, Tobi, aléjate—mira el saco y se sorprende—. ¡Hay varias cartas! Vamos progresando, un. Seguramente mi belleza fue la que atrajo más público…

Tobi lo mira con una gota en la cabeza. Diedara saca la primera carta y empieza a leer.

— ¿Qué tal la vida, Lady-darkness-chan? —Deidara se queda pensativo—. Lady-chan se me hace familiar, un…

—Del primer programa, senpai—informa Tobi como un profesional.

—Órale, seguidora fiel— lee con emoción—: "_No gracias Tobi, no me gustan los dulces pero eres un buen chico…_"un…

— ¡Tobi es un buen chico, Tobi lo sabía! Pero… los dulces son lo máximo, Lady-chan, Tobi le va a mandar algunos dulces para que lo compruebe…

—Cuando alguien dice que no, es no Tobi, un.

Pero mientras Deidara sigue leyendo, Tobi toma el sobre, le mete varios dulces de chocolate y le pone un sello de Regresar a remitente…

—"_Bueno relativamente voy entendiendo y por lo que comentaron será un fic largo para tener todo el contenido sexual y los cambios de pareja sí supongo_…" un.

— ¿Contenido sexual? —Tobi se rasca la cabeza.

—Silencio, un—Deidara se mete una mano al bolsillo—.Abisag está acostumbrada a dar las cosas a largo pero está tratando de acortar y quitar muchas cosas de esta historia que no valen la pena, un… por mí no hay problema pero si se le ocurre quitar mi arte no respondo…

—Senpai, la carta.

—Del contenido para adultos—mira a Tobi de reojo—. Los Akatsuki votamos para que Abisag ponga lemon, además Konan quiere yaoi, Zetsu quiere Yuri, Hidan quiere hentai y no sé quién demonios pidió shota, un…

—Pero Abi-san no aseguró nada y luego nos mandó a freír espárragos, senpai…

—Dice que eso está en veremos, un... "_En fin, espero el próximo, fue bueno leerlo mientras esperaba jejee como sea mucha suerte en tus estudios y en esta meta de fanfiction chaitoo" _un. Kukuku, Abisag necesita más que suerte para pasar la escuela—añade malignamente—, como, no sé, dinero para sobornar a sus profesores o qué sé yo.

—Nos vemos, Lady-chan—Tobi saluda efusivamente—. Y a Tobi se le acaba de ocurrir que si no puede comer los dulces, puede venderlos y ganar mucho dinero (así le hace Kakuzo-san) y comprarse una blusa genial que diga "Buena chica" como la camisa de Tobi ¿la ve, la ve? —señala su playera negra de"Buen chico" —, así será como si Tobi se la hubiera regalado...

—Sí, sí, lo que sea—Deidara empuja a Tobi y saca otra carta—. Hola MoonieNight… "_Yeap de nuevo aquí" _¡Momento! —frunce el ceño—. ¿De nuevo aquí? ¿Cuándo…?

—Moonie-chan nos escribió cuando usted estaba detenido, sepai…

—Ah…—Deidara recuerda el motivo de su detención y se enoja—. Tonta viejita ¿cómo se le ocurre llamar basura a mi arte?

—Pain-sama le gritó a Kakuzo-san para que pagara la fianza y a Kakuzo-san le dio un paro cardiaco cuando supo que además tenía que pagar indemnización a la señora…

—Quisimos encargarnos de ella para que dejara de fastidiar, un; pero luego me acordé que eso me daría más años en la cárcel… así que no, un.

—No se preocupe público, la anciana está bien.

Deidara sigue leyendo la carta en voz baja y luego alza la mirada.

—Tobi, ve a traerme un vaso con agua ¿quieres?

Tobi desaparece del lugar.

—"_Tobi me da un poco de miedo o ¿No es un psicópata con mascara? Gyudrjngxyseh xD okok, no..._ "un —lee Deidara.

Zetsu de pronto surge del piso.

—Abisag es fan del manga—dice Zetsu blanco—, pero decidió separar a Tobi de Obito… **está loca**… sí pero ¿a que no es divertido nuestro Tobi?

— ¡Senpai, su agua!

—Gracias, Tobi… espacio personal…—Deidara sigue leyendo—: "_quiero un suéter azul. Sobre el capítulo, Naruto es muy manipulable xD, sería divertido conocer a alguien así y me dan ganas de golpear a Sasuke…" _un.

— **¡Bienvenida al club!**

— ¿A dónde vas Tobi, un?

— Por la lana para bordar el suéter de Moonie-chan…

— Bordar no es de machos Tobi ¡En Akatsuki somos machos, un!

— ¿Entonces Konan-san es macha…?—Tobi se rasca la cabeza.

—Pregúntale a Pain…—Deidara lee—. "_Muerte para el desgraciaooo…" _

—**Sí, mátenlo y luego me lo dan como cena**—dice Zetsu negro.

—Ja, _desgraciado_, no estamos con la Señorita Laura, un.

—Claro que no, estamos con la Señorita Deidara.

— ¡Repítelo, maldita Lechuga con patas, un!

— **Señorita Deidara…**

Mientras Deidara y Zetsu salen de escena entre explosiones y maldiciones, Tobi sigue leyendo.

**—"**_Hinata, ella es tan fuerte, que le ha costado, pero todos deberían pelear para estar con ella". _Eso sería genial, Tobi quiere ver un round Naruto VS Sasuke por Hinata-chan._ "Creo que ya me explayé demasiado, me voy. Espero el próximo cap, gracias por actualizar. Bye." _Pronto le envío su suéter, Moonie-chan_._

Se oye otra explosión y Zetsu aparece tirado en el piso.

— ¿Quién sigue? —pregunta Deidara indiferente aunque tiene muchos arañazos en la cara—. Ah ¡Akire! _"¡Wooh, geniales los capítulos, sigue así! Me encanta el trama… " _bla, bla, bla_ "y el show"_ah, se hace lo que se puede—dice con falsa modestia—._ "¡Jaja se pasan esos Akatsuki, jaja Tobi es un loquillo! Jaja y Deidara con su "buena suerte" jaja." _Yo no tuve la culpa, esa vieja loca se cruzó en mi camino como nube mal parada—lee más—. Oye Lechuga, que le gustas a Akire.

Zetsu sigue desmayado y Tobi lo está picando con un palito.

—Ahhhhh, no toques ahí Hortensia—se ríe Zetsu soñando—. **Traviesa, jijijijijijiji**…

—Finjamos que no oímos eso, un—dice Deidara con un tic en el ojo—. _"__¡Bueno, amiga espero con ansias el prox cap! ¡Cuidateeee muchoo, byee! (:"_

— ¿Cuál es su talla de suéter, Akire-chan? —Tobi saca una libreta del bolsillo y mira atento a la cámara.

— ¡Que no, Tobi! Bordar no es de machos.

—Pero ha hecho un frío muy frioso, senpai, ¡Y las lluvias! ¿Qué no recuerda ayer que nos fuimos a la playa y…?

—Omite eso, Tobi, el público no se puede enterar, un—Deidara se sonroja.

—Pero…

—No.

—Yo…

— ¡Tobi!

— ¡Tobi es un chico bueno!

— ¡Cállate Tobi!

Deidara saca la siguiente carta.

— ¿Qué tal la vida Erika? _"¡Me gustó mucho el fic! Sigue así" _Pues sí, acá seguimos, un_. "El show de Tobi Deidara jeje…" _¿eso es una burla o una admiración…? ¿Qué cosas digo? No puede ser una burla, un. Jujuy, otra fan de Zetsu ¿y pueden creer que el estúpido no atraía ni a las moscas?_ "Y el carácter de Zetsu me encantó, también está genial el trama, el misterio, ¡y el humor de los personajes!" _Pero tampoco somos payasitos.

—Bueno, Kakuzo-san un día nos obligó a…

— ¡Tobi, que aún no supero _eso_, un!

—Oh, lo siento, senpai.

Deidara niega con la cabeza pero se alegra al mirar la carta.

—"_¡Que siga el Sasuhina!"_

—Pero Tobi ama el Naruhina.

—Piérdete Tobi, un.

—El Naruhina tiene miles de fans—insiste Tobi mostrando que debajo de su camiseta de Chico Bueno hay otra de NaruHina 4ever—. Como el SasuSaku.

—Como si a mí me importara; nunca me agradaron esos mocosos, sólo nos robaron el protagonismo en el manga, pero aquí…—a Deidara le brillan los ojos.

—Aquí compartiremos créditos con ellos, senpai…

— ¡Tobi!

— ¿Y si termina de leer, senpai?

—Mejor…"_Jaja... te sigo...Cuídate, bye! (:" _Igualmente, Erika…

— ¡Waaa, nos siguen, nos siguen! ¡Alguien está siguiendo a Tobi!—Tobi se esconde detrás de Deidara—. No más paparazzis por favor, no más…

—Quítate—Deidara lo avienta lejos—. La siguiente carta es deMafeloni. "_Vaya, me encantó. ¡Está muy realista! Y eso se me hace nuevo." _Bueno, quitándole el hecho de que tenemos nuestros poderes, creo que sí—levanta sus sonrientes manos—. _ "Me gusta el amor lento y no que a los dos días ya están enamorados y teniendo relaciones sexuales (he leído muchos así)". _Se, ¿qué chiste tiene una historia tan cursi y sin peligros? Los problemas son lo divertido de los fanfics ¿o no, un?_ "Te felicito mucho por traer una nueva historia ¡no ordinaria! ¡La estoy amando!" _Querida Mafeloni, no tienes que esconderlo, ya sé que con ese "la estoy amando" (la historia), quisiste decir "te estoy amando" o sea a mí, un.

—Senpai, las cartas…

—Ok. Vamos con NN… qué nombre tan raro…

—Deidara también es un nombre raro, senpai.

— ¡Tobi!

—Lo sé, lo sé, calladito me veo muy bonito, porque Tobi además de un chico bueno, también es un niño bonito y…

—"_Continúalo pronto". _A las órdenes, capitán… capitana… ¿Cómo lo podemos saber si es sólo NN, un?

—No podemos prometer, senpai—Tobi se acerca a la cámara—. Abisag-san siempre cree que puede actualizar pronto pero siempre le pasan cosas, como estos días que dio mil vueltas para conseguir una beca…

—La pobreza, la pobreza, la pobreza—Deidara niega con la cabeza.

—No tanto, pero sí afecta tener dos hermanos más en la universidad y haber dejado el trabajo para estudiar…

—Tampoco es que Abisag esté en el hoyo—Deidara alza una ceja—, pero no es malo intentar conseguir algo de apoyo extra. Pero bueno, nos vemos pronto NN, un.

—Sigue Kitty Leen—señala Tobi—, ella nos escribe desde …

—Nuestra historia se internetiliza—Deidara sonríe orgulloso—. Desde , pasando por y Potterfics… aunque en esos dos no tenga muchos seguidores…—una nube de tristeza aparece en su cabeza, cosa que no dura al leer la carta—. _"¡Aw! ¡Me encantó, me encantó, me encantó!"_

—Y por si no quedó claro: le encantó la historia.

—Silencio Tobi, quizá se refiera a mí, no tiene que encantarle _necesariamente_ la historia. "¡_Conti pronto_!". No te preocupes, secuestraré a los perros de Abisag a ver si así continúa pronto—Deidara alza el pulgar.

— ¡No, a Potter no, a Potter no! —grita Tobi—. ¡Ni a Tilor! Ellos defienden la Akatsukiguarida del Coco, senpai.

—Qué poca imaginación tienen Abisag para bautizar a sus perros ¿no?

—MariaCruz nos escribe desde Potterfics ¿ya ve, senpai? Le dije que ahí también tenemos seguidores… unos cuantos… poquitos… pero los hay…

—Ejem, ejem, dice _"¿Puedes continuar la historia? Está tan interesante._" Descuida, ya dije qué podemos hacer para apresurar a Abisag… aunque quizá…

—Abi-san está revisando el anime de Bleach, jejeje, eso le está costando algo de tiempo…

—Seee, como ya notaron en el resumen del fic, hay nuevos personajes… esos Espada—Deidara hace una mueca—, son unos inútiles…

—Tobi tiene miedo de que ellos le quiten el show y le pongan "el Aizenshow" o no sé… ¡Por Joaquín-sama dios de Hidan-san! ¿Y si nos derrotan y confunden a mi senpai con una chica y lo convierten en su geisha personal? ¡Oh, no, Tobi no quiere eso…!

**[Escena bloqueada por exceso de violencia, escena bloqueada por exceso de violencia]**

Tobi aparece noqueado junto a Zetsu (que aún no despierta), y Deidara tan tranquilo como siempre.

—También cambió el nombre del fic, ¿por qué? Porque Abisag encontró varias historias llamadas "Juntos pero no revueltos" ¡Y señores y señoras, nosotros somos ÚNICOS!, un. Luego les diré por qué ahora es Lo que el viento a Konoha… yo pedí "Deidara y sus amigos le rompen la madre a los Espada" y ellos quisieron "De cómo los Akatsuki nos lamen las bolas" hasta que Abisag nos corrió a patadas de su casa y luego pasamos la tarde en la calle, con lluvia y hambre, un…

Deidara guarda silencio unos minutos, pensativo.

—Algo se me está olvidando, algo… ¡Ah! Como Abisag no se decide por la mascota oficial de la universidad de Konoha y la de Hueco Mundo… ¡Nos dio luz verde para votar! Jum—saca dos letreros con el nombre de las escuelas—. Para Konoha están: cuervo, borrego, dragón, salamandra y conejo (¡como Buggs Bonny!), y para los inútiles están: zorrillo, cucaracha, ciempiés, burro, caracol…—el suelo tiembla y Deidara suspira, nada asustado—. Está bien, está bien Abisag… para Espada están: koala, oso, tigre, vaca y ratón. A votar en comentarios, si quieren…

Se rasca la cabeza.

—No debería decir esto pero… el lunes Akatsuki estuvimos ocupados fastidiando a alguien—sonríe maliciosamente—. ¿A que no saben quién se volvió un año más vieja? La autora.

Deidara e acerca a sus desmayados compañeros, se los echa al hombro como sacos de papas, alza una mano con los dedos índice y corazón, y dice:

—Como sea. Gracias a Lady-darkness-chan, MoonieNight, Akire, Erika, Mafeloni, nn, Kitty Leen y MariaCruz y a quienes nos leen. ¡Chaito!


	4. Espada y Akatsuki

**Disclaimer: **si los personajes de Naruto y Bleach fueran míos, serían mis esclavos de por vida y los obligaría a hacer el ridículo en un fanfiction (ah no espérense, eso ya lo hago), pero pertenecen a Masahi Kishimoto y Tite Kubo respectivamente.

**Aclaración:**—Diálogo de Zetsu Blanco, **diálogo de Zetsu negro**.

Personajes de Shippuden en este capitulo: Sasuke, Mikoto, Akatsuki

Personajes de Bleach en este capitulo: Espada, Gin,

**4. Espada y Akatsuki**

— Nnoitra Gilga es un Espada. Espada…—musitó Sasuke—. ¿Sabes qué significa esto, kaachan?

Kaasan o Kaachan significa madre en japonés.

En esos momentos cualquiera podría decir que Sasuke le estaba hablando al viento, más no era así.

La habitación era pequeña pero espaciosa dado que los muebles estaban bien acomodados. Las paredes estaban pintadas de azul con destellos blancos y las amarillas cortinas abiertas dejaban que el sol se asomase e iluminara todo el lugar. Había muchas cosas pegadas en las paredes: un reloj, dibujos enmarcados hechos a mano por niños de kínder, muchas fotografías, cuadros, figuras de plastilina y otras esculturas de otros materiales pegados; también había todo un equipo médico que sostenía el suero y computadoras que medían el ritmo cardiaco. Junto a la ventana había una cama en la que estaba recostada una inconsciente mujer madura, de cabello negro y facciones serenas.

Sasuke estaba en la esquina de la cama, sentado al lado de la mujer, su madre. Él le hacía compañía a la única persona que lo escuchaba en ese mundo, a la única persona que soportaba, a la persona que más amaba, a su madre en estado de coma.

—No, no lo sabes—Sasuke se recostó junto a ella—. Tú no sabes quiénes son Espada, madre. No hay mucho que explicar si ya sabes quiénes son Akatsuki—gruñó—. Para mí, Espada y Akatsuki son igual de pendencieros.

Sasuke puso una mano atrás de su nuca y miró hacia arriba.

—Kaachan, no dudo que fue Gilga quien mató a Mangetsu, pero ¿por qué? ¿Al menos se conocían? —suspiró—. Espada no hace nada sin motivo, madre… ¿qué les hizo Mangetsu? ¿Por qué me avisaron a mí si…? ¿Acaso querían prevenir? ¿Amenazar? ¿Qué…? —Entonces una idea se cruzó por su mente—. Oh. Ya entiendo. Mangetsu era colega de Kisame, al menos en sus asquerosos negocios. Ese mensaje que me llegó fue una amenaza un aviso, Espada necesitaba "avisar" a alguien que ellos no estaban jugando, alguien cercano al Akatsuki. Gilga y yo nos conocemos, por eso me avisó a mí. Sabe que conozco a Suigetsu y también que mi hermano Itachi y Kisame son compañeros en Akatsuki… —frunció el ceño—. ¿Esto significa que…? ¿Akatsuki y Espada están en guerra? Pero ¿por qué?

Sasuke cerró los ojos, molesto.

—Estoy exagerando, kaachan, eso no es seguro… pero es más probable—su labio superior se levantó como si estuviera amenazando a alguien—. Bueno, si eso pasara ¿a mí qué me importa? Yo no estoy con uno ni con otro—. Entonces abrió los ojos y se topó con el retrato familiar que estaba frente a la cama. Ahí estaba él a los cinco años, Kimiko, Itachi, su madre y su padre—. Pero si Itachi se mezcla…—cerró los puños—. No—agregó al ver el rostro de su madre—. No me interesa.

Desvió la mirada de su madre e intentó cambiar de tema.

—Kaasan…—se rascó la barbilla un poco incómodo—. Esto tampoco te va a gustar pero… ayer yo estaba a punto de recaer. ¿Por qué? En la fiesta vi a una chica que me hizo recordar… eso. No estoy loco, kaachan, sé que ese día hice cosas que no debí, el problema es eso: no sé qué hice; apenas y recuerdo la boca sonriente de esa niña pero... —su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y se vio en la necesidad de callarse varios segundos para tranquilizarse—. No importa, eso pasó hace dos años, ya debe quedar en el olvido. Lo que importa es que ayer con una niña de cabello rosa yo…

Se fijó en el reloj, que marcaba diez minutos para las seis de la tarde, y se levantó rápidamente.

—Me tengo que ir, kaachan, debo estar con Suigetsu en el funeral.

Lentamente, Sasuke se agachó y depositó un beso en la frente de su madre, para después salir y cerrar la puerta con mucho cuidado.

…

¿A qué se refería Sasuke con que para él Akatsuki y Espada eran lo mismo? No, no significa que eran el mismo grupo, más bien eran dos, muy diferentes entre sí pero iguales en lo esencial.

Akatsuki tenía dos fundadores: Madara Uchiha y Aizen Sosuke; Akatsuki actual sólo reconocía a Uchiha Madara. Espada tenía un único fundador: Aizen Sosuke.

La rivalidad comenzó cuando Aizen y Madara se traicionaron mutuamente y el primero se separó, llevando a sus seguidores, los Arrancar. ¿Por qué pelearon Madara y Aizen? Sólo el viento lo sabe.

En el principio, Espadas sólo se movía entre las calles, defendiendo el territorio independiente de Hueco Mundo. Hoy, Espada seguía moviéndose entre las sombras, pero no para proteger su territorio como al principio; Espada era el equipo élite de un grupo llamado Arrancar al que las personas catalogaban de delincuentes.

Espada actual tenía diez miembros: Yammi Llargo, Aaroniero Arruruerie, Szayel Aporro Granz, Zommari Leroux, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Nnoitra Gilga, Ulquiorra Cifer, Tier Halibel, Baraggan Louisenbairn y Starrk.

Starrk era el Primer Espada.

Cada Espada tenía un rango marcado por un número, así Yammi era el Décimo, Aaroniero el Noveno, Szayel el Octavo, Zommari el Séptimo, Grimmjow el sexto, Nnoitra el Quinto, Ulquiorra el Cuarto, Halibel la Tercera, Baraggan el Segundo y Starrk el Primero. Un Espada trabajaba junto a su Fracción (Arrancars que estaban bajo el mando de cada uno), pero también podían trabajar con otros de sus compañeros, siendo quien mandaba en el equipo el que tuviera un rango superior (el Primero podía ordenar a todos, por ejemplo, el Cuarto al Quinto, etc.).

El territorio central de Espada era Las Noches que estaba en el Hueco Mundo, una ciudad de la Sociedad de Almas, nación vecina del País del Fuego. Ahí, Arrancar se había convertido en el principal grupo delictivo que controlaba la ciudad. ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Qué otro fin podrían buscar más que el de tener dinero? Quizá Starrk pudiera contestar a esa pregunta. Si los Arrancar eran los que cometían los delitos físicamente, quienes los controlaban eran los Espada, ya que cada Espada manejaba un "área de negocio". Yammi, por ejemplo, controlaba los asaltos, Aaroriero las extorsiones, Szayel el tráfico de órganos, Zommari la distribución de narcóticos, Grimmjow el robo a gran escala, Nnoitra las torturas, Ulquiorra el secuestro, y Halibel y Barragan eran los equipos que se encargaban de "proteger" a los negocios de todos los anteriores a cambio de dinero. Starrk controlaba a todos ellos.

¿Cuál era el propósito final de Espada? Sólo ellos lo sabían.

En el principio, Akatsuki sólo se movía en las sombras, conformada por brillantes alumnos de la Universidad de Konoha que se reunían a discutir temas que nadie más que ellos conocía.

Ahora, Akatsuki también se movía entre las sombras, pero ya no para tratar temas escolares. Akatsuki era el secreto equipo élite que se movía a costa de la Universidad de Konoha.

Akatsuki actual tenía diez miembros: Tobi Uchiha, Zetsu Inoue, Deidara Takahashi, Konan Ishikawa, Hidan Tamagusuki, Kisame Hoshigaki, Sasori Akasuna no, Kakuzo Yamamoto, Itachi Uchiha y Pain.

Pain era el líder de Akatsuki.

En Akatsuki no se manejaban por rangos, todos tenían la misma voz y voto. El único líder era Pain. Trabajaban por parejas (NO sentimental, de trabajo), en cada cual había un superior, que era quien daba las órdenes sólo a un inferior pero no a otros inferiores menos a otros superiores. Pain era superior y pareja de Konan, Itachi de Kisame, Kakuzo de Hidan, Zetsu estaba solo y Sasori era superior tanto de Deidara como de Tobi.

Podría decirse que era una especie de logia ya que tenía tanto ritos como reglas que sólo ellos debían seguir, por ejemplo, que todos sus miembros eran estudiantes de la Universidad de Konoha. Ellos controlaban en las sombras todo lo que sucedía en ésta. Se decía que el objetivo de Akatsuki era proteger a la universidad y de paso a la ciudad, por eso la capital del Pais del Fuego estaba casi limpia de crímenes. En realidad, ellos manejaban los crímenes manteniéndolos lejos de sí para que nadie sospechara que era Akatsuki la organización que hacía esos crímenes ¿para qué? Para conseguir dinero. ¿Con qué fin? Sólo el viento sabe.

Por ejemplo, nadie podía vender drogas en la ciudad sin que ellos supieran, nadie podía secuestrar a alguien sin que ellos supieran, nadie podía hacer nada sin que ellos supieran.

En otras palabras, ni Espada ni Akatsuki eran agrupaciones santas. Al ser dos organizaciones criminales (y muy peligrosas), no era difícil que en cualquier día tuvieran que chocar, luchar por sus propios intereses.

A gran escala el problema era este: Akatsuki se infiltró poco a poco en el mercado negro que había en Hueco Mundo (territorio Arrancar) mediante apuestas en arrancones (carreras ilegales de autos), por lo que Espada también quiso meterse en Konoha (territorio Akatsuki) mediante el secuestro de ciertos grandes empresarios. Esto no le gustó a ningún grupo por lo que ahora era cuestión de defender territorios en un juego de estira y afloja; lo que sí es que tanto el uno vio un gran negocio en el territorio del otro, negocio que no podían dejar escapar.

Un buen punto es que el enfrentamiento apenas estaba comenzando.

¿Qué pasaría ahora?

¿La paz de Konoha estaba en peligro?

¿La Sociedad de Almas estaba en peligro?

¿Qué fue _exactamente_ lo que provocó esto?

¿Fue Mangetsu el primer Muerto? ¿Por qué lo mataron a él?

¿Cómo es que Sasuke conocía a Espada?

¿Alguna vez Akatsuki y Espada se encontrarán frente a frente o seguirán mandándose estos… mensajitos como el asesinato de Mangetsu?

…

El camino de Karakura no denotaba nada anormal, las calles pavimentadas, los negocios abiertos a mediana capacidad y el tráfico usual. Las personas iban y venían en sus autos, a pie, se sentaban en las banquetas, entraban en los negocios o simplemente se quedaban a platicar en plena calle. Nadie se fijó en el chico de cabello blanco y una sonrisa minina que estaba sentado bajo la carpa de un local de helados. Nadie se dio cuenta de que él, Ichimaru Gin, miraba fijamente a una niña que pasaba justo enfrente de él.

La niña caminaba de puntitas sobre la banqueta de la calle. No parecía ser la gran cosa, tenía una estatura muy exigua y sus vestimentas eran muy sencillas: un desgastado kimono gris, un par de tenis cafés rotos y un abrigo negro que le quedaba muy grande; era como una típica persona que mendigaba pan por las calles. Tenía puestos unos llamativos lentes de plástico color verde fosforescente, grandes y redondos como fondo de botellas, y su cabello, tan negro como el carbón, estaba atado en una coleta alta muy chueca.

Gin se paró alegremente de donde estaba y caminó hasta ponerse al lado de la niña, que o bien no lo notó, o bien lo ignoró porque siguió caminando; Gin le siguió el paso.

— ¿Acaso estás perdida, niña?

— ¿Uh? —ella se detuvo y se giró hacia él—. ¿Te conozco?

—Eh… no creo—el chico sonrió.

—Me regañan si hablo con desconocidos—puntualizó ella y siguió su camino.

— ¡Ey!

Pasó en un instante. Ella siguió caminando pero al parecer no se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de poner un pie en el asfalto por donde se movían los carros y estuvo a punto de ser atropellada; Gin le sujetó el brazo y la jaló, salvándola.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Acaso estás ciega? ¿Por qué no te fijas?—la voz de Gin sonaba sorprendida pero su sonriente rostro no había cambiado en lo absoluto, algo que parecería discordante para quien estuviera viendo la escena.

—Diste en el clavo, niño—ella tampoco estaba sorprendida ni si quiera asustada por lo que acababa de pasar—. Soy ciega, no veo más de lo que puedo imaginar—quiso soltarse del agarre de Gin pero no pudo, él, por si las dudas, los alejó de la carretera—. ¿Por qué seguí? Ña, así es más divertido. ¿Por qué no me sueltas? Eso no es divertido.

—Es que quiero saber el nombre de la niña que salvé.

—Ah, caray ¿y por qué le daré mi nombre a un desconocido? —ella se rascó la nuca.

—Uh, ¿quizá porque te salvé?

—Buen punto— la niña asintió.

—Soy Gin Ichimaru—Gin soltó el agarre y se recargó en la barda—. ¿Y tú?

—Soy Kimiko, ¿por qué sigues aquí?—preguntó con curiosidad—. ¿Por qué me hablaste desde el principio? ¿Eres un acosador?

—Uno: porque estoy un poco aburrido, dos: porque estaba un poco aburrido, y tres: no. Además, creí que querías un poco de comida—se refería a su vestimenta de vagabunda.

—Na, ya comí unos dangos—se sobó el estómago con alegría.

—Musumesan…—llamó una voz grave y decrépita—. Musumesan…

Musumesan es hija en japonés.

Kimiko ladeó la cabeza y comenzó a moverla, buscando la fuente del sonido. Gin se alejó de ella sigilosamente. Un hombre anciano y encorvado se acercó a Kimiko, saliendo de una cafetería hogareña.

— ¿Ollisan? —preguntó Kimiko alegremente—. Acá estoy.

Ollisan es tío en japonés.

—Te di permiso de salir, pero no de pasear y exponerte—la regañó el señor, llamado Kagami Uchiha.

—Ah, descuida, estaba con mi amigo…—manoteó en el aire, buscando a Gin, pero no lo encontró—. ¿Gin?

— ¿Otra vez imaginando cosas?—suspiró el mayor—. Será mejor que regresemos a casa.

—Ah, está bien—Kimiko no insistió en que Gin no era fruto de su imaginación.

Gin, por su parte, se había acercado a otra cafetería que estaba un poco alejada de donde estaba Kimiko. Entró y se sentó en una mesa que estaba junto a la ventana, no le importó que la mesa ya estuviera ocupada por una persona más.

—Por como actúas, cualquiera diría que te tomas tu trabajo como un juego, Gin.

Quien habló era un hombre delgado, vestido todo de blanco. Era muy pálido, tanto que su cabello oscuro contrastaba con eso; sus rasgos eran suaves y sus ojos verdes, resaltados porque estaban delineados con negro, pero lo que más llamaba la atención en él, era que había marcas oscuras en sus mejillas, como si estuviera llorando lágrimas de tinta. Era Ulquiorra Cifer, cuarta Espada.

—Sólo quería congeniar con nuestra siguiente… invitada—replicó Gin alegremente.

—No será fácil llevárnosla.

— ¿Uh?

—Él lleva diez minutos en ese auto negro que está en la esquina, los está vigilando. No me sorprendería que supiera que yo estoy aquí.

— ¿Y estás hablando de…?

—Sabe que, el hecho de que él sea parte de Akatsuki pone en peligro a su familia que vive aquí, sabe que podemos hacerle algo a esa niña y al viejo—comentó Ulquiorra omitiendo la pregunta de Gin—. Ha venido por ellos.

Gin, que estaba mirando a Kimiko y al viejo (que seguían hablando en la calle y al parecer él la estaba regañando), se dio cuenta de que un auto negro se detuvo frente a ellos y de él bajó un hombre moreno de largo cabello negro, con un brazo en cabestrillo. Lo reconoció al instante.

—Ah, ya perdimos posibilidades de traer a la mocosa y al viejo—se quejó Gin—. Itachi Uchiha. Si lo viste, ¿por qué no me avisaste? —Ulquiorra no contestó—. Hum…—Gin pensó un instante—. ¿Por qué no me hizo nada cuando estaba hablando con ella?

—Porque no quiere asustar a la mocosa—Ulquiorra miró cómo Itachi, Kimiko y el viejo Kagami Uchiha se saludaban—, además, es capaz de detenerte si intentas algo.

—Uh… ¿Y por qué no le hacemos nada nosotros?

—No sin una provocación.

—Jeje, ni Grimmjow ni Nnoitra pensarían así.

—Es correcto, pero yo soy Ulquiorra.

En ese momento, Itachi abrió la puerta de su auto para que el señor y la niña entraran, y mientras ésta lo hacía, Itachi desde la distancia encontró los ojos de Ulquiorra. Ninguno despedía hostilidad hacia el otro, ninguno se retaba con la mirada pero… pero había tensión en el aire, Gin lo notó. Los impasibles ojos negros de Itachi observaban a los impasibles ojos verdes de Ulquiorra. Los ojos de Itachi, aún en su tranquilidad, hacían un aviso silencioso a Ulquiorra: no pasarás de los límites que yo imponga. Los ojos de Ulquiorra, en su tranquilidad, hacían un aviso silencioso a Itachi: hay límites que se pueden eliminar.

Un segundo después se rompió esa extraña conexión.

Gin, de entre todas las personas, fue el único que se dio cuenta de todo. Kimiko, de entre todas las personas, supo que Itachi emanaba algo diferente a la tranquilidad.

— ¿Niisan, estás bien? —preguntó Kimiko seriamente.

— ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? —Itachi abrió la puerta del piloto y entró.

—…Olvídalo.

Itachi arrancó el auto.

—No confío en que conduzcas con un brazo así—soltó el señor Uchiha mirando el brazo izquierdo de Itachi, que estaba en cabestrillo.

—Las funciones de este auto se manejan de manera táctil, ollisan—replicó Itachi educadamente, señalando un par de pantallas que estaban en el tablero del auto—. No necesito usar ambas manos.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

— ¿Y para qué quiere verme tu padre?—preguntó Kagami Uchiha a Itachi con un tono ligeramente hosco—. Hace años que sé que se ha olvidado de nosotros—se señaló a sí y a Kimiko.

—Mi padre es muy frío—admitió Itachi—, pero no es capaz de olvidar a su familia.

—Aun así, musume—se refería a Kimiko como Hija— y yo estamos felices viviendo en Karakura, no queremos la inestabilidad que hay en Konoha.

—Konoha es una ciudad tranquila, ollisan.

—Hablas como si yo no quisiera a mi pueblo—se quejó el mayor—, cuando no es así, pero ya estoy acostumbrado a Karakura y sabes que un hombre viejo como yo no puede hacer un cambio drástico como mudarse.

Ni Kimiko, que estaba más entretenida delineando el contorno de su mano derecha, ni el señor Uchiha se dieron cuenta de que Itachi apretó más el volante con sus manos.

—No me iré hasta que tu padre me dé una razón importante para hacerlo—insistió el señor.

Itachi cerró los ojos.

"Nobody knows who I really am, I never felt this empty before… (1)" era el tono de llamada del celular de Itachi, quien disminuyó la velocidad y contestó.

— ¿Sí?

—Explícame qué haces en la Sociedad de Almas. Ahora—era el líder de Itachi, Pain. Parecía molesto. Sociedad de Almas era la nación donde estaba Hueco Mundo (aunque ésta fuera una ciudad muy olvidada), central de Espadas.

—He venido a visitar a mis familiares, líder—Itachi no se inmutó por el tono de Pain—; no sabía que debía comunicarle todos mis asuntos personales.

— ¡Deja de conducir, niño!—exclamó el señor Uchiha—. Vas a provocar un accidente.

Itachi se molestó un poco por la intromisión de su tío pero le hizo caso al dejar unos segundos el celular y estacionarse en la orilla.

—No sé quién es peor, si Shisui o tú—se quejó el mayor.

—Ya lo has oído—dijo Itachi a Pain, volviendo a su llamada—, estoy con mis parientes.

Pain se calló unos instantes.

— ¿Acaso piensas proteger a todos los Uchiha, Itachi? Sabes que no tienen salvación. No te expongas. Repórtate en casa de Kakuzo hoy a las siete de la noche. Sin peros.

Y Pain colgó. Molesto, Itachi retomó el camino rumbo a la vieja casa de su tío.

…

Kimiko se quedó sentada en la puerta de su casa desde que Itachi salió de ésta y subió a su auto. No se movió hasta que dejó de escuchar el sonido del motor mientras se alejaba cada vez más de la casa de Kagami Uchiha.

Sabía que Itachi no estaba tranquilo, lo sentía. Pero no sabía por qué.

Suspiró.

"_Piensa que no lo conozco, cuando lo conozco como la palma de mi mano_" pensó. "_Piensan que no los conozco_" se corrigió al acordarse de Sasuke. "_A pesar de que no vivimos juntos desde hace más de diez años…los conozco más que ellos mismos. ¿Por qué son tan idiotas y no me quieren informar de nada? ¡Uchihas tenían que ser! Piensan que pueden cargar toda la responsabilidad ellos solos y me hacen a un lado._"

A Kimiko le dieron ganas de hacer muchas cosas e iba a hacerlas cuando su tío se acercó por detrás.

—Musumesan, vete a dormir—era una orden.

—Sí, ollisan.

Kimiko se fue a su habitación, un pequeño cuarto sin ningún tipo de adorno, se puso su pijama y se metió en su cama. Estaba ciega, pero ya se sabía de memoria el camino que podía repetirlo mil veces. Escuchó que su tío abría la puerta pero no oyó sus pasos, así que se figuró que el señor se quedó parado en el umbral, observando cómo dormía. Siempre lo hacía.

Kimiko esperó cinco minutos para que se fuera y veinte minutos más para escuchar los sonoros ronquidos que provenían de la habitación de al lado, indicadores de que su tío ya se había dormido. Entonces la niña se bajó de su cama y salió sigilosamente de su cuarto. Recorrió el pasillo como si nada, como si pudiera ver, y subió a la azotea. Le encantaba hacer eso aunque no pudiera ver el cielo que se alzaba sobre ella. Le encantaba sentir el flujo del aire chocando contra su cara, era delicioso y divertido.

Pensó en Itachi, pensó en su padre, pensó en Sasuke… pensó en su madre. Hacía mucho tiempo, años, que no los podía ver, pero podía recordarlos. Los extrañaba tanto… ojalá pudiera convertirse en pájaro, así podría visitarlos, así ellos ya no podrían abandonarla por ser un estorbo… así podría ser feliz…

"_Tonta_" pensó. "¿_Qué te ha dicho ollisan? No mendigues lo que no te quieren dar_" Un Uchiha no podía rogar por un amor que no le querían dar o que más bien, no sabía si existía.

Una serie de ruidos la alertaron y se quedó quieta.

¿Alguien había entrado a la casa? Pero si ya era de noche…

— ¿Quién eres? —escuchó Kimiko que preguntaba su tío desde su habitación, completamente alterado—. ¿Qué quieres? ¡Esta es propiedad privada!

— Cállate, asqueroso viejo—gruñó una voz femenina.

— ¿No se supone que había una niña con el viejo? —preguntó otra voz.

Sin saber por qué, Kimiko se aterró.

**:::::**

**::::**

**::::**

**[El show de Tobi, no, de Deidara, no, de Kon… ¡Como sea!]**

— ¡Buenas las tengan mi querido público! Está lloviendo allá afuera y acá es el amado Kon-sama quien les está hablando.

— ¡Quítate de ahí maldita imitación de Chucky, un! —Se refiere a Chucky, el muñeco diabólico.

— ¡No, no, aléjate Dei-chan!

— ¡Vuelve a llamarme así y te mato Teddy versión pirata, un! —Se refiere al oso Teddy, de la película de Teddy.

— ¡Kon, mi nombre es KON, rubia oxigenada!

**[Escena censurada por exceso de violencia].**

Vuelve a salir Deidara intacto, arremangándose la camisa, a su izquierda está un oso de peluche marrón con signos de haber estado en una serie de explosiones, y a su derecha está Tobi sentado frente a una laptop.

—Perdonen la intromisión de esta cosa, un—Deidara mueve con la punta del pie al oso llamado Kon—, pero la jefa nos ha mandado basura de Bleach para equilibrar las series.

—No soy basura, y Bleach tampoco—Kon salta al hombro de Deidara—. Ya verás, cuando vengan mis amigos a este tonto show y verás que hasta le cambiaremos el nombre por… uno muy original y…

—Sólo cállate, un. Tobi, venga el primer review.

—Como diga senpai. Lady-darkness-chan ¿qué tal? "Esto se ha vuelto interesante."

— ¿Porque saldré, yo, Lady neechan? —Kon salta y tapa la cámara con toda su cara—. ¿No quiere venir a darme un abrazo, ah, ah?

— ¡Aléjate de mis fans, esperpento de peluche pervertido, un! —Deidara lo aleja.

—Pero si yo no dije nada.

—Tu cara lo dice todo, un. Bueno, Lady-chan, es cierto, las cosas se están complicando para la odiada pareja protagonista y divertidas para nosotros Akatsuki…

—Y pronto veremos a chicos como Rukia neechan, Ichigo, Espa…

—Como sea, Teddy, un.

—Vamos con LilyHime100. "La trama se está poniendo más interesante. Me gustó ¡pero quiero saber cuándo van a salir los espada!"

— Yo también Lily neechan, esa maldita autora nos está ignorando a los de Bleach.

—Eso es bueno, un.

— ¡Pero Abi chan sólo está esperando un buen momento para meterlos!—ese era Tobi—. "¡Ya salió Rukia y Orihime, me emocioné!:D."

—Yo también, vi los melones de esa niña, un.

—Coincidimos en algo, rubia.

—Senpai, hay niños presentes.

— ¿A parte de ti, Tobi?

—Leeré: "¿Cuándo van a salir Ichigo, Byakuya y Hitsugaya? ¡Es que los amo!"

—Yo no, un.

— "(Bueno si es que quieres que salgan). Me gustaría que hubiera un Hitsugaya vs Sasuke por Hinata, (pero claro que gane el SasuHina) ese es mi gran y extraño sueño."

—Oye… ¿eso significaría que habría sangre, un?

—Creo—Kon pone cara pensativa.

— ¡Entonces presionaré a la autora para que lo ponga!

—Yo también quiero ver al taicho—capitán— favorito del mundo mundial. "Bueno he de admitir que también amo a los Akatsuki, principalmente a Tobi y Deidara :)"

— ¡Ven con papi, Lily-chan!

—Eh, ¡Hola, soy de Bleach, ámenme a mi también! ¿Por qué nadie ama a Bleach?

—A mi sí me gusta Bleach, Kon-chan.

—Te gusta Orihime que es otra cosa, Tobi, un.

—Jum, jum. "Me encanta el fic ya lo había leído pero es la primera vez que dejo un review, espero que pronto sigas la continuación ;)." Y nosotros esperamos que siga gustándote, Lily chan.

—Bueno, ItachiUzumaki comentó el primer capítulo ¿qué dice?

— Dice: "Me encantó el capítulo, ya tengo ganas de saber que le ha pasado a Hinata."

—Eso… un, no es algo que sea apropiado de decir por aquí.

—No puedo creerlo—lloriquea Kon—, Hinata está bien buena y unos malos vinieron a fastidiarla…

—Hum… sin palabras. Severusprince se ha tomado la molestia de comentar algunos capítulos. ¿Qué dice del segundo, Tobi?

—Dice: "pobre coche de Sasuke menos mal que llegaron a la universidad sin que esas mujeres los violasen."

—Jajajajaja, ese es el precio de la popularidad, si vieras cómo dejan a Itachi, a Pain, Sasori o a mi…

—Nadie quiere saberlo, Dei-chan.

—Sigo: "Huy ¿qué problema será ese? Continúala, está genial la historia. Muy buen capitulo, a la espera del próximo". ¡A la orden! Estamos sometiendo a Abi chan para que continúe.

—Me toca, me toca leer algo—Kon salta al hombro de Tobi y lee—. ¡Hola, Evangelin! "Hola, la verdad tu historia me ha atrapado, no voy a mentirte, cuando comencé a leer el primer capítulo, al final me pareció un poco fuerte…" Es que ese capítulo está encantado.

—Sigue, Kon-kun, un.

—Cancún, Cancún, Cancún Quintana Roo—canturrea Tobi.

—Tobi dame esa laptop—se la arrebata—. "…Pero lo que me gustó es que tu historia es diferente y tiene un toque de humor…" Sí, de hecho esta historia tiene como fuente de inspiración un hecho… un… delicado, y por eso está saliendo medio tristona; por eso intentamos equilibrarla y además, eso que inspiró esto, saldrá después y eso, señores y señoras, será el infierno, un.

—Infierno ya es convivir con ustedes Dei-chan, Tobi-kun.

—"…Además de que adoro el sasuhina."

— ¡Yo no! ¡¿Por qué esos tipos de cara bonita se quedan siempre con las tipas buenas?! ¿Por qué?

—"…También los crossover Naruto y Bleach, prácticamente tiene todo lo que me gusta.

— Igual por eso lo hicimos crossover. Tobi estuvo buscando fics Bleachuto y Akaspadas…

— ¿Existen esas palabras?

— ¡Y no encontró nada? Bueno, del primero sí, muchos buenos, pero…

— "Ojalá haya también Ulquihime, y como dijiste que cada pareja va a tener su espacio, sería genial.

—¡No, ya estoy harto de que esos se queden con las tipas buenotas! ¡Yo quiero una para mi!

— A Tobi le gusta esa pareja ¡Deben estar juntos!

— ¿Y dónde entraría Ichigo? ¡Que no!

— ¡Que sí!

— A mi no me importa, un. "Otra cosa que me gusta mucho es el show de Tobi, Tobi es tan tierno J que quiero abrazarlo." ¿En serio? ¡Pero si Tobi es más molesto que una mosca, un!

— ¡Gracias, Evangelin-san! —Lloriquea Tobi—, casi nadie le dice eso a Tobi…

— Eh ¿hola? ¡Soy Kon-sama! ¿Un oso? ¡Yo también soy adorable!

—Y Deidara es tan genial, me lo quiero robar XD" —Deidara se sorprende.

—Pero hazte a la idea de que cada Dei-chan viene con un Tobi incluido.

—Bueno—Deidara se recupera—, mándame una foto tuya y luego hablamos, un.

— Senpai, senpai, pero importa más el corazón.

—Un, tienes razón, Tobi-kun, hay quienes matarían por un trasplante de esos.

— No se burlen, un—lee más—. Uh, voto para las mascotas: Konoha ¿un cuervo? Y Espadas una babosa…

—Ahí dice tigre, senpai.

—No me contradigas, un. Oh, gracias por las felicitaciones a Abi—sonríe.

— ¿Hablamos del recorte de capitulo?

—Ah, sí, Abi juntó unos capítulos porque…—Tobi mira a Kon con interrogación.

— Está loca.

—No, pero se dio cuenta de que había cosas muy revueltas y eran muy cortos, pero descuiden, sólo los reestructuró y no mucho cambió, un; eso sí, si quieren saber algo más sobre Hinata y Tenten, será mejor que relean la primera parte del capítulo tres. ¿Hay más avisos, un?

—Sep. Saludos a Severusprince, ItachiUzumaki, Lady-darkness-chan, LilyHime100 y Evangelin.

— ¡Ya casi nos vamos, no se olviden de mandarnos sus comentarios!

— Cambio y fuera, un.

1. Life is like a boat, Rie Fu


	5. Los arrancones

**Disclaimer: **si los personajes de Naruto y Bleach fueran míos, serían mis esclavos de por vida y los obligaría a hacer el ridículo en un fanfiction (ah no espérense, eso ya lo hago), pero pertenecen a Masahi Kishimoto y Tite Kubo respectivamente.

**Aclaración:**—Diálogo de Zetsu Blanco, **diálogo de Zetsu negro**.

Personajes de Naruto en este capítulo: Itachi, Kisame, Suigetsu, Karin, Sasuke, Juugo, Tobi, Kagami Uchiha.

Personajes de Bleach en este capítulo: Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Orihime, Renji, Rukia, Kon, Grimmjow.

**CAPÍTULO 5.- Los arrancones**

[En el capítulo anterior]

_— ¿Quién eres? —escuchó Kimiko que preguntaba su tío desde su habitación, completamente alterado—. ¿Qué quieres? ¡Esta es propiedad privada!_

_— Cállate, asqueroso viejo—gruñó una voz femenina._

_— ¿No se supone que había una niña con el viejo? —preguntó otra voz._

_Sin saber por qué, Kimiko se aterró._

...

Sasuke no supo qué hacer.

**Lunes 25 de agosto**

Había matado un día de clases para ir a visitar a Kimiko. No la veía desde un mes atrás y no podía dejar que más tiempo pasara.

Además, necesitaba hablar con alguien comprendedor para poder olvidar las tristes escenas del funeral del hermano de Suigetsu. Sí, aunque mucha gente pensara que Sasuke era una persona fría y cínica, también tenía aprecio por sus camaradas por lo que acompañó a su amigo durante el funeral de Suigetsu y después estuvo a su lado durante el entierro, en una zona alejada de la tumba.

Le pareció increíble que, aún después de aquella muerte, los padres de Suigetsu no lo hayan querido admitir en el entierro.

Cuando Suigetsu cumplió trece años se escapó de su casa, no soportaba que su padre lo golpeara por cualquier cosa, el señor Hozuki era un ser sumamente violento que todo lo quería arreglar a golpes y la señora Hozuki, en lugar de defender a su hijo, no hacía más que respaldar a su marido e intentaba "corregir" la rebeldía y la actitud burlona de Suigetsu. Suigetsu no soportó más así que huyó. Por azares del destino fue recogido por Orochimaru, el mentor de Sasuke, quien lo educó junto a Karin, Juugo (otros chicos que había recogido) y Sasuke, su alumno. Recordemos que el señor Uchiha contrató a Orochimaru para que fuera su mentor y lo cuidara mientras estaba en Inglaterra. De hecho, el señor Uchiha también pagó los estudios de Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu en la Royal High Achademy, que fue donde estudiaron en Inglaterra y de la cual Orochimaru llegó a ser director.

Bueno, el único lazo que Suigetsu sostuvo con su familia fue su hermano Mangetsu, a él era la única persona que el chico apreciaba en este mundo. Por eso se tragó el orgullo y asistió al funeral de su hermano, a pesar de las miradas groseras que le lanzaron sus familiares. Pero sus padres, que lo soportaron toda una noche, ya no quisieron tenerlo a su lado durante el entierro. Lo corrieron. Sasuke creyó que Suigetsu iba a protestar, pero no lo hizo, sólo agachó la cabeza cuan perro herido y se alejó.

Sasuke lo encontró junto al atrio de la iglesia mirando cómo despedían el cuerpo mortal de su hermano. Por increíble fue que Suigetsu no derramó alguna lágrima. Ninguna. Sin embargo, Sasuke sabía que no necesitaba ser capaz de llorar para demostrar aquel sufrimiento. Sasuke comprendía a Suigetsu, por eso se puso a su lado sin hablar.

Por eso Sasuke se apresuró a visitar a su hermana, porque al ver el dolor de Suigetsu él también lo sentía, y quería sacarlo, quería desahogarse.

Quería ver a Kimiko.

Ella, dos años menor que él, era su hermana pequeña. No era del tipo de personas que le agradara a Sasuke, pero con el tiempo, él le había tomado bastante cariño. De pequeña Kimiko era bastante tímida, casi no hablaba y le huía a las demás niñas de su edad que se acercaban a jugar con ella; a los cinco años sólo aceptaba jugar con Habani y Hinata Hyuuga, pero irónicamente le tenía miedo al primo de éstas, Neji. Sasuke jugaba con ella, pero muchas veces solía aburrirse porque él era un niño que quería salir, correr, destruir, y ella una simple niña bastante tranquila; uno no notaba su presencia hasta que la veía sentada jugando silenciosamente con sus amigos imaginarios, sus dedos (incluso les había puesto nombres); e Itachi estaba muy grande como para jugar con ella.

En ese entonces los Uchiha tenían una vida bastante pacífica, sin mucho desorden (lo menos que podía tener una familia con un padre que dirigía una gran empresa, una madre dedicada a sus cosas, dos infantes y un preadolescente con las hormonas alborotadas). Eso hasta que sucedió el accidente.

A Sasuke no le gustaba ni acordarse de aquello.

Sólo diré que, después de entonces, Kimiko quedó ciega y la madre de los tres en estado de coma.

Aquella parte de la infancia de Sasuke estaba totalmente en blanco, como muchos otros momentos de su vida.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Sasuke ya no tenía a su madre consciente, su hermano Itachi había sido forzado a estudiar en el extranjero, y su hermana Kimiko estaba viviendo en otro país (en Karakura, capital del Pais de la Siciedad de Almas). No recordaba cuántas veces, pero Sasuke había maldecido y odiado a su padre por eso. Lo seguía haciendo.

Después de muchos años, Sasuke seguía saliendo del País del Fuego en su viejo Volkswagen, sin avisar a su familia, y visitaba a su hermana cada mes. Como ahora ya no tenía su amado coche, Sasuke tuvo que viajar en el Lamboudini que le regaló su tío Obito. No le gustaba hacer eso.

Se encaminó en la carretera conocida como Garganta del Diablo, una de las pocas que conectaba al País del Fuego con el país de la Sociedad de Almas. Personalmente él preferiría tomar otras carreteras, pero para alguien como él que quería salir furtivamente y llegar rápidamente a Karakura, la Garganta del Diablo estaba bien.

Cuando rodeó la base del primer cerro que encontró, Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor y recordar algo que sucedió dos meses atrás…

**_Viernes 15 de junio del 2013._**

_La carretera Garganta del Diablo estaba en el kilómetro 5 entre el desierto que separaba al País del Fuego del país de la Sociedad de Almas. La carretera estaba en territorio neutral entre ambas naciones y en pleno desierto, por lo que no había vigilancia policiaca por ahí, además uno tenía que estar loco para intentar cruzarla porque era muy peligrosa ya que cruzaba una cadena de montañas donde había enormes barrancos y curvas difíciles. Mucha gente había muerto por esos rumbos, en tremendos accidentes automovilísticos, por eso se llamaba Garganta del Diablo._

_Por eso, para los amantes de la diversión extrema y los valientes que querían ponerse en riesgo, esa carretera representaba el lugar perfecto para hacer carreras de autos ilegales. Poca vigilancia, peligro, curvas endemoniadas. Perfecto._

_Esa noche, en que la luna no brillaba y el aire fresco circulaba por el lugar, era la acertada para hacer los arrancones (carreras de autos ilegales) que muchos habían estado esperando por semanas. La gente se aglomeró en la base del primer cerro que iniciaba la cadena de montañas, porque ir más lejos era demasiado peligroso. Eran varias decenas (centenas, quizá) de jóvenes que bailaban con la música que sonaba en los enormes equipos de bocina que alguien había llevado, comían reían, hablaban, se juntaba alrededor de varias fogatas, gritaban, presumían, pero sobre todo, admiraban los carros que habían llevado, porque claro, no puedes ir a unos arrancones sin auto propio, pero un auto que no desentone con los demás, un auto listo para correr a la primera provocación. Todo ahí giraba en torno a los lujosos autos, su capacidad para correr, el dinero que tenían para apostar (o cualquier otra cosa) y las esculturales mujeres que se paseaban por ahí._

_Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin llegaron al lugar en la Hummer 2013 que el Uchiha consiguió de su tío Obito. Ese auto no era el apropiado para unos arrancones en asfalto, pero era increíble en terracería y estaba bien protegido. _

_—Hay mucha gente, ¿no? —observó Sasuke mientras buscaba un lugar dónde estacionarse entre todos los autos lujos que había. _

_—Ah, cabrón, no sabes—Suigetsu jugueteó con su cinturón de seguridad—, dicen que un Espada va a correr esta noche._

_— ¿Ah, sí?_

_— ¿Y si mejor nos vamos? —preguntó Juugo seriamente veía cómo Sasuke, Suigetsu y Karin abrían las puertas para salir, ya que ya se habían estacionado—. Saben cómo son Espada y…_

_—No tuvimos muchos negocios con ellos, Juugo—dijo Sasuke con indiferencia a la vez que sacaba un cartón de cervezas del asiento trasero—, no somos sus amigos pero tampoco sus enemigos. _

_—No lo digo por eso. Hay rumores de que Akatsuki vendrá._

_— ¿Akatsuki…?—Suigetsu no reconoció el nombre al instante. Sasuke le entregó la caja de cervezas—. ¿Qué tiene que ver la universidad aquí? ¿A poco ellos corren?_

_Karin se acomodó sus lentes. Ella, que caminó detrás de Sasuke con un par de botellas de agua, tenía puesto un short diminuto, una blusa blanca de cuello de tortuga y botas negras largas, provocativa como el resto de chicas que pululaban por ahí, quizá más decente porque encima se había puesto una gabardina larga para protegerse del frío._

_Los cuatro se buscaron un lugar junto a la línea de meta; al parecer, la primera carrera ya había terminado con la victoria de un Lexus convertible rojo sobre un negro Cadillac nuevo._

_— ¡Eh, Uchiha!_

_Sasuke se giró y encontró a Ichigo Kurosaki mirándolo con un dejo de altivez. Ichigo, de cabello anaranjado y expresión traviesa, tenía puesta una simple playera blanca y un pantalón negro. Estaba sentado en la capota de su Audi A1 blanco, junto a un chico de cabello pelirrojo largo (atado con una venda alrededor de su frente), con tatuajes extraños, y que estaba vestido con una playera azul ancha con estampados de calaveras, y estrafalarios collares. Él era Renji. _

_Esos dos eran amigos… bueno, conocidos de Sasuke. Vivían en Karakura, una ciudad del país de la Sociedad de Almas. Sasuke los conocía porque acostumbraba ir a visitar a su hermana Kimiko y a su tío Kagami Uchiha que vivían solos en esa ciudad, y Renji e Ichigo eran sus vecinos; eran de las pocas personas que se atrevían a visitar al huraño señor Uchiha, quizá los únicos amigos que tenía Kimiko, y por eso Sasuke les hablaba. _

_— ¿Vas a apostar?—preguntó Renji con burla—. Dudo que tengas los huevos—agallas— para correr._

_—Cierra la puta boca, Renji—Suigetsu corrió a subirse al cofre del Audi y poner ahí la caja de cervezas—, tú tienes que correr contra mí, pendejo—idiota._

_— ¡Pues vamos!_

_— ¡Alto ahí! —Karin sujetó a Suigetsu por el pecho—. ¿Con qué vas a correr, pendejo?_

_— ¿Sasuke…?—Suigetsu miró al Uchiha, que veía a Ichigo rodando los ojos._

_—Si le haces un jodido rasguño, te mato—amenazó Sasuke y le lanzó a Suigetsu las llaves de la Hummer._

_Renji y Suigetsu fueron por sus coches._

_— ¿A poco va a correr con ese mastodonte? —preguntó Ichigo mirando el carro que Suigetsu encendió—. ¿Crees que pueda contra ese…?—señaló una Cheyenne 2008 que se acercaba al camino para correr—. Renji ama aplastar a sus rivales._

_—Quizá esté reñido—admitió Sasuke sentándose en la capota junto a Ichigo y Karin hizo lo mismo en el cofre—. ¿Es cierto que Espada va a correr?_

_—Dicen que sí, ¿por qué preguntas?_

_—Porque tú les sigues la pista, ¿no?_

_La sonrisa de Ichigo se desvaneció. Su mirada se enfrió._

_—Orihime—musitó._

_Sasuke sacó un cigarro, lo encendió y se lo llevó a los labios con despreocupación. Como no le ofreció uno, Ichigo le arrebató la cajetilla y también encendió uno._

_Orihime Inoue era la novia de Ichigo, o al menos lo fue hasta que, meses atrás, ella se cambió de casa y se fue sin despedirse. Algunas personas pensaron que fue secuestrada, otras no le dieron importancia porque no había signos de violencia en su departamento e incluso la chica dejó una carta a su mejor amiga Tatsuki. Ichigo y los amigos de Orihime se pusieron como locos, la buscaron por donde sea, por internet, por tierra aire y agua, pero no la encontraron. Poco después, ella fue vista sentada en el asiento copiloto de una lujosa camioneta todoterreno, al lado de un hombre pálido con tatuajes de lágrimas en las mejillas que simulaban que estaba llorando. Estaba con el Cuarto Espada._

_Y Sasuke también la vio cuando entró en el territorio Espada, llamado Las Noches. En ese entonces, Sasuke tenía que verse directamente con Nnoitra y/o Aaroriero, los Quinto y Noveno Espada respectivamente. Nnoitra se había enterado que él (un extranjero) entraba y salía constantemente de Karakura (para visitar a Kimiko), por lo que con Aaroriero decidieron llamarlo y decirle que no lo iban a dejar pasar otra vez si no les pagaba una cuota. Sasuke no quiso hacerlo pero tuvo que aceptar ante la insistencia de Kimiko. "Si no lo haces no te dejarán en paz, Sasuke. No queremos problemas, por favor", le había dicho ella. Entonces él iba personalmente con los Espada a dejarles cuotas tan sólo para que le permitieran pasar a la ciudad y ver a su familia._

_Fue durante una de esas visitas cuando Sasuke reconoció a la novia de Ichigo, aunque no pudo hablar con ella porque Orihime huyó de él._

_—Ya te dije que esa niña se metió con ellos por voluntad propia—comentó Sasuke—, Grimmjow dice que está encantada por el Cuarto Espada._

_—Putas mentiras—soltó Ichigo._

_—Cree lo que quieras, kurosaki—intervino Karin haciéndole con una mano un gesto obsceno a un chico cualquiera que pasó a su lado y "accidentalmente" le tocó las nalgas—, pero ¿me respondes algo? ¿Por qué no vuelve por su propio pie contigo? No parecía forzada cuando la vieron con el Cuarto._

_— ¿Y quién es ésta? —le preguntó Ichigo a Sasuke con enojo—. ¿Tu nueva puta personal?_

_— ¡Cierra la boca, imbécil!_

_— ¡Atención, atención!—llamó juguetonamente un hombre que estaba parado en medio de la pista de carreras improvisada. Le llamaban el Mono—. ¿Quién más va a jugar a los carritos? ¡Éntrenle!_

_Suigetsu y Renji avanzaron con sus coches, listos para autoanunciarse, pero entonces la gente que estaba más alejada gritó excitada y comenzó a quitarse de en medio. Entonces, de la multitud a la carretera salieron dos BMW M5 de lujo, uno azul y el otro verde. El conductor del primer coche se bajó con aire altanero. Alto, de corto pelo azul, y moreno, estaba vestido con una chaqueta de cuero blanca, unos pantalones oscuros y lentes de sol._

_—Yo correré—anunció con arrogancia._

_—Grimmjow Jaegerjaques—susurró Sasuke con apatía._

_—Sexta Espada—agregó Ichigo con molestia._

_Las mismas palabras se estaban repitiendo entre el resto del público. Suigetsu y Renji detuvieron sus autos, ya que no estaban tan locos para querer correr contra él._

_— ¿Qué?—soltó Grimmjow mirando a su alrededor y notando que nadie se ofrecía a ser su rival—. Jodidas gallinas. ¡Eh, Ulquiorra! —miró al auto verde—. ¿Ya viste? ¡Nadie aquí tiene huevos para enfrentarme!_

_— ¡Ulquiorra! —saltó Ichigo. Sasuke lo sujetó para que no hiciera estupideces._

_A pesar de que el momento se había puesto bajo tensión entre Ichigo y Sasuke, y expectación entre el público por ver al Espada correr, la música seguía sonando fuerte. Sasuke pudo reconocer Rock Ship de Limp Bizkit. Otro auto salió del gentío, un Mustang G3 negro con vidrios polarizados y una imagen de nube roja en la puerta del piloto. _

_—Así que es cierto—murmuró Sasuke inclinándose para ver mejor—. Akatsuki también quiere jugar hoy._

_— ¿Eh? —Ichigo se calmó y entrecerró los ojos._

_El conductor del Mustang no se dignó salir, ni si quiera se veía quién era; el copiloto salió. Un hombre enorme, vestido todo de negro a excepción de su playera negra, con tatuajes de agallas en los cachetes._

_—Mi amigo va a correr—anunció._

_—Jo, una Barbie que no quiere enseñar su asquerosa cara—sonrió Grimmjow dirigiéndose al piloto, que no salió—. ¿Qué apuestan?_

_—Diez grandes—diez mil dólares— y esta belleza—el Akatsuki señaló el Mustang—. ¿Y tú?_

_—Diez grandes, esta belleza—el Espada señaló su BMW— y que esa nenita—señaló al conductor del Mustang, que aún no salía—, venga a mamármela—es decir, sexo oral._

_— ¡Hecho!—gritó el Mono—. ¡Eh, vengan, vengan, los asientos se acaban y la función empieza! ¡Hoy corren Akatsuki VS Espada!_

_La gente se reunió en las orillas de la carretera con emoción._

_Grimmjow escupió en dirección al Mustang y abordó su BMW. Sasuke sabía que esos modelos de autos no estaban diseñados para correr, pero estaba seguro de que sus dueños les habían hecho modificaciones para que tuvieran una gran velocidad y ligereza. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Porque había tenido oportunidad de conocer a Grimmjow y sabía que él haría eso, y porque reconoció al copiloto del Mustang, Kisame Hoshigaki, y eso significaba que Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, era el piloto. _

_Entonces Grimmjow de Espada iba a correr contra Itachi de Akatsuki. _

_—No me extraña—se dijo a sí mismo._

_Sasuke sabía que el mundo de Itachi era la velocidad sobre ruedas, pero le extrañó que se presentara a correr en unos arrancones de automóviles porque también sabía que Itachi prefería montar motos sobre manejar autos. E Itachi nunca hacía lo que no quería… o lo que no le convenía. Así era Itachi. Así era Sasuke._

_— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Para qué haces esto, Itachi? —se preguntó Sasuke en voz baja mientras veía cómo una chica morena de grandes atributos daba el banderazo de salida y los dos autos salían volando. La gente gritó._

_—Es como preguntarte qué haces tú aquí, Sasuke—intervino Suigetsu burlonamente. Él y Renji habían abandonado sus coches y se habían acercado a sus amigos; Suigetsu pudo oír lo que Sasuke dijo pero Ichigo y Renji no—. Pura diversión ¿no?_

_El BMW del Espada se adelantó al Mustang del Akatsuki con rapidez. El tramo a recorrer no era largo pero sí muy empinado y lleno de curvas que podían hacer caer a cualquiera de los dos._

_—Espada le lleva al Akatsuki una ventaja de dos segundos—la voz del Mono sonó en los altavoces y el volumen de la música disminuyó porque todos pusieron atención a la carrera. Él podía seguir la carrera a través de camaritas que estaban instaladas en diversos puntos del camino—. ¡Oh, oh, derrape en la tercera curva! Ah, ese Mustang es indestructible… ¡Ja! ¡Ese hermoso BMW no deja pasar al Mustang ni aunque maten a su jodida madre! ¡Puta verga, amo ese Mustang! ¿Vieron eso, vieron eso?_

_El Mono se refería a que el Akatsuki engañó al Espada en una curva, cuando le hizo creer que se movería a la izquierda y Grimmjow intentó bloquearlo por ahí, pero el Akatsuki se movió hacia la derecha y avanzó. Una maniobra muy peligrosa tomando en cuenta que había sido en una curva, pero eso era lo excitante para ellos._

_— ¡Dios, el Espada está usando nitrógeno, está usando nitrógeno! _

_Cuando el Akatsuki llegó al final del camino, viró y regresó velozmente. El Espada le seguía con furia, pisándole los talones. Correr entre una serie de curvas muy estrechas, empinadas y en serie era demasiado peligroso y difícil, incluso para el más valiente de los corredores que estaban en el público, pero esos dos corrían como serpientes en agua. Entonces cuando llegaron a una zona estable, el BMW del Espada avanzó súbitamente e igualó al Mustang del Akatsuki._

_La gente saltaba eufórica. Ambos se acercaban a la meta… ambos iban a la par… _

_En aquel momento la velocidad del Mustang aumentó en menos de un segundo, lo suficiente para llegar a la meta dos segundos antes que el BMW. _

_Las personas se apresuraron a rodear el coche del Akatsuki, pero el conductor no salió. El BMW derrapó con furia en la meta y su conductor salió hecho una bestia enfurecida. Grimmjow empujó a la gente hasta que quedó frente a la puerta del conductor._

_— ¡Tú qué te crees, pendejo! —gritó—. ¡Sal y da la cara, maldito!_

_Cuando Grimmjow quiso abrir la puerta a la fuerza, Kisame Hishigaki apareció a un lado con la mano extendida, impidiéndole hacerlo. _

_—Nuestro dinero—exigió._

_— ¡Su dinero mi trasero!—escupió Grimmjow molesto empujando a Kisame—. Quiero que este pendejo salga YA._

_Kisame entonces sujetó a Grimmjow del pecho con molestia._

_—Mira, imbécil, dame mi dinero o te mato—gruñó._

_Grimmjow no se amedrentó, se zafó del agarre y le mostró el dedo corazón a Kisame._

_—Vete a la verga—rugió._

_Sasuke, Ichigo, Suigetsu, Renji y Juugo, que se habían acercado a ver, se tuvieron que quitar del camino cuando Itachi, del Mustang, arrancó su coche y retrocedió levemente._

_Itachi, que hasta entonces había estado observando la discusión entre Kisame y Grimmjow con un dejo de diversión, miró por casualidad a su derecha y maldijo por lo bajo cuando vio a su hermano dirigirse hacia su coche. ¡¿Qué hacía Sasuke AHÍ?! Tenía que irse AHORA. Por eso encendió su carro, tenía que decirle a Sasuke que se alejara del lugar._

_Grimmjow estaba a punto de golpear a Kisame cuando su celular vibró._

_— ¿Qué mierda…?—al ver quién era, se hizo un paso a un lado para contestar—. ¿Qué chingada madre quieres, Aizen?_

_—Más respeto, Jaggerjaques—gruñó Aizen del otro lado de la línea—. Regresen AHORA, AHORA._

_— ¿Sucede algo, Aizen-sama? —ese era Ulquiorra. Al parecer Aizen, el líder de Espada, les había hecho una llamada conjunta a ambos._

_—El cargamento que íbamos a robar nosotros fue interceptado._

_Espada había organizado esos arrancones con un único propósito: distraer a la policía de la región. Una importante carga de cocaína y marihuana estaba siendo trasladado a Karakura, la capital de Sociedad de Almas, y forzosamente tenía que pasar en una carretera paralela a la Garganta del Diablo; era lo que la policía le había decomisado a un par de traficantes e iba a ser presentado en una rueda de prensa al día siguiente, donde los mandos policiales darían su informe y se lucirían. El cargamento estaba muy bien custodiado, pero eso no impidió que los Espada planearan robarlo mientras estaba en la carretera. Y para distraer a las autoridades de la zona, organizaron esos arrancones, corrieron la voz de que unos Espada (buscados por la policía nacional) iban a correr ahí, dos asistieron a las carreras, el resto se hizo cargo de lo más importante, y antes de que comenzara el operativo para hacerse con la droga, denunciaron los arrancones para deshacerse de la policía. De hecho, las patrullas ya estaban en camino._

_— ¿Policías? —preguntó Ulquiorra con tranquilidad._

_—No, otra organización. ¿Reconocen las nubes rojas en los autos?_

_— ¿Qué? —Grimmjow se sorprendió—. Akatsuki._

_Mientras hablaban, Grimmjow no se dio cuenta de que Kisame se subió al coche e Itachi salió de la carretera, a pesar de que había mucha gente rodeándolo por haber ganado la carrera. Los Akatsuki también habían recibido una llamada de su líder, pero éste sí estaba contento. El operativo para hacerse con el cargamento había salido increíble. _

_Ellos también habían estado ahí por interés, por distracción, mientras sus compañeros hacían lo importante._

_Antes de salir del lugar por completo, Itachi bufó, como si hubiera tomado una decisión repentina que no le agradaba. Giró el auto, buscando, y cuando lo encontró (a unos metros de ahí), se acercó, abrió la puerta y ordenó con voz dura a Sasuke:_

_—Sal de aquí, ahora._

_Sasuke frunció el ceño. Sus amigos lo miraron confundido. Kisame, que estaba hablando por teléfono, le dijo a Itachi:_

_— ¡Ya!_

_— ¡Vete! —le gritó Itachi a Sasuke antes de cerrar la puerta y salir rápidamente de ahí, maniobrando para no atropellar a la confundida gente._

_— ¡Pinches putos!—rugió Grimmjow subiéndose a su carro y arrancando con fiereza—. ¡Me las van a pagar!_

_Sasuke, aún con el ceño fruncido, le pidió a Suigetsu las llaves de la Hummer y les indicó a sus amigos que lo siguieran. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Ichigo, antes de seguirlo, miró hacia atrás, donde estaban los autos de Grimmjow y Ulquiorra, y vio algo que lo paralizó por unos segundos._

_Orihime, una linda chica de cabello castaño claro, ojos grandes y enormes pechos, vestida con ropa muy pegada a su cuerpo. Ella estaba sentada en el asiento copiloto del BMW verde de Ulquiorra, que estaba manejando._

_—Orihime…—sin pensarlo, Ichigo comenzó a caminar hacia ellos—. ¡Orihime! ¡ORIHIME!_

_Ella no lo miró, parecía un poco preocupada y le preguntaba algo a Ulquiorra, que miraba por el espejo retrovisor para no atropellar a alguien. Entonces…_

_— ¡La policía, LA POLICÍA! —gritó el Mono en los altavoces._

_El pandemónium se armó en menos de un segundo. La gente de pronto comenzó a correr hacia todos lados, buscando sus coches para salir huyendo. Alguien empujó a Ichigo, éste cayó y cuando levantó la cabeza, ya no pudo distinguir el BMW verde porque éste se estaba alejando, siguiéndole el camino al BMW azul de Grimmjow._

_— ¡Maldita sea!_

_Sasuke, que sabía que las advertencias de Itachi no eran en vano, logró llegar a su carro y huir antes de que la policía llegara._

Frunció el ceño.

Sasuke sabía, desde hace mucho tiempo, que Itachi no era un tipo legal por más buena gente que pudiera parecer, por más que manifestara "preocupación" por él. Itachi no era una persona que daba paso sin huarache, que no premeditara las cosas y luego las hiciera a su conveniencia. Como esa tarde en que corrió, por ejemplo, él era la carnada distractora y los peces mordieron el anzuelo.

Por eso Sasuke había decidido dejar de confiar en él, aunque eso ya lo había decidido muchos años atrás, cuando se dio cuenta de que Itachi fue quien causó el accidente de su madre y Kimiko. Sí. Fue él. Sasuke no tenía pruebas pero estaba seguro de eso.

Sin embargo, la gente no podía decidir crear sentimientos que no existían en ella. Eso sería muy fácil y si fuera cierto, millones de triángulos amorosos en el mundo ya se habrían resuelto. Sasuke no se podía obligar a odiar a Itachi porque muy en el fondo seguía sintiendo aprecio por él, Sasuke no podía dejar de preocuparse por Itachi porque muy en el fondo no podía dejar de hacerlo. Itachi seguía siendo el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que Kimiko quería mucho a Itachi. Y Sasuke no podía decepcionar a Kimiko. Eso molestaba mucho al chico, por cierto. Para Sasuke, en su pequeño mundo, no era bueno depender emocionalmente de las personas. Era un obstáculo si quería alcanzar fines más allá de lo normal, si quería lograr sus metas personales. Sólo se permitía sentir aprecio por Kimiko y su madre. Bueno, Naruto también se colaba en la lista. Y nada más. Itachi, Suigetsu, Juugo, tío Kagami, Karin y su padre estaban en Veremos. Nada más, eh.

—El resto del mundo puede valer mierda—murmuró al viento sin despegar la mirada del camino.

Unas horas después, Sasuke estaba pisando el suelo de madera de la casa de su tío Kagami, en Karakura, país la Sociedad de Almas.

Le extrañó que Kimiko no saliera corriendo a recibirlo, ya que ella se había esforzado mucho para desarrollar su sentido auditivo (había perdido la vista por lo que sus otros sentidos tenían que guiarla), y ya habría escuchado su coche llegar. Eran las dos de la tarde así que Sasuke creyó que estaban en el patio podando los arbustos. El chico entró en la sala, se sentó en un viejo diván y se puso a leer el primer libro que encontró "La columna de Hierro", ya que ni a su tío ni a Kimiko les gustaba ser molestados mientras hacían la vital tarea de podar los arbustos.

Estuvo quince minutos hasta que sintió hambre y se acercó al refrigerador, sabía que a su tío ni a su hermana les importaría que desapareciera un poco de comida, total, él antes de irse les iba a dejar un poco de dinero para que se compraran cosas, como siempre.

Pero cuando Sasuke se acercó a la cocina detectó un olor a carne podrida. Qué raro, Kimiko y tío Kagami eran muy escrupulosos con la comida y no les gustaba desperdiciar, por eso se extrañó cuando vio que la sopa y las guayabas estaban echadas a perder.

— ¿Pero qué…?

Sintió curiosidad, entonces se dirigió al patio para preguntarle a su tío por qué habían descuidado la comida, eso no era higiénico. No obstante, cuando pasó por la habitación de su tío, que quedaba en el pasillo que terminaba en el patio, se dio cuenta de que el olor a podrido era más fuerte ahí.

Abrió la puerta.

Sasuke no supo qué hacer.

Sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parecía se se iban a salir de sus cuencas. Su respiración se detuvo por varios instantes. Su corazón se detuvo por una milésima de segundo. La sangre huyó de su rostro.

— ¿Ollisan…?—murmuró con la voz entrecortada.

Su tío, su anciano tío estaba tirado en el piso junto a su cama. Sus ojos seguían abiertos, sin ver nada. Lo pero no era eso, lo peor era la marca que tenía en la frente. El hoyo de una bala, del que había escurrido sangre que ahora estaba seca.

Un segundo después sus neuronas hicieron conexión.

Kimiko.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras corría a la habitación de la chica. No ella no estaba muerta. Ella no… no ella… QUE ELLA NO ESTABA MUERTA.

Abrió con desesperación la puerta. La cama estaba destendida, pero por más que revisó la habitación, no la encontró. ¿Y si se la habían llevado? ¡No! ¡NO, NO, NO! Ella tenía que estar bien.

— ¡Imootosan, imootosan…!—llamó con desesperación abriendo todas las puertas que encontraba a su paso—. ¡Imooto!

—…Jgi…

Un solo gemido bastó para que el corazón de Sasuke volviera a detenerse y luego a latir con fiereza. Corrió, buscando el origen de aquél ruidito, negándose a creer que fue producto de su imaginación.

— ¡Kimy, imootosan! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¿DÓNDE…?

Abrió por abrir la puerta del sótano y echó una ojeada.

— ¡Kimy!

—…jgi…

Movió a patadas todos los muebles viejos que encontró, pero no la vio por ningún lado.

— ¡Kimy por favor! —gimió Sasuke—. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

Tiró con furia un pequeño ropero e iba a hacer lo mismo con una mesita, pero otro gemido lo hizo detenerse. Venía del roperito. Lo abrió como si su vida se fuera en ello.

La encontró.

Estaba hecha un ovillo, tan apretada que fácilmente pudo caber en aquél mueble diminuto. Cubría su rostro con los brazos. Tenía puesto el pijama, pero eso no importaba. Kimiko estaba viva.

La sacó del mueble con desespero y la apretó contra sí.

Sasuke no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sintió la humedad en sus mejillas.

—Estás viva… estás viva…

Y KImiko no respondía, no reaccionaba a nada.

**[CAPITULO 5] **

**[El show de Tobi, transmisión especial desde los pasillos de TV Tokio]**

A la mitad de un pasillo de paredes blancas por donde pasaba mucha gente apresurada, está una pequeña tienda de acampar donde están Tobi y Kon sentados, y un letrero que dice "Bleach sin censura, no queremos más basura" y otro "Vota porque Bleach protagonice Lo que el viento a-".

—… Y le dejo a Tobi la colección de libros Icha Icha que le robé a Jiraya-sama, y a Deidara un puñado de tierra, y a Ichigo la temporada completa de los Teletubis (sin censura), y a Rukia neesan…—dice Kon con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera sufriendo mucho.

—Pero si Kon-kun sólo está en huelga, no moribundo—interrumpe Tobi, quien está escribiendo en su laptop el testamento de Kon. El oso había puesto su campamento en los pasillos para protestar por algo.

— ¡Es mi voluntad, Tobi!

—Psst, estamos al aire—dice una voz cuyo dueño no sale en escena. El camarógrafo.

—Ow—Tobi y Kon se sobresaltan y miran hacia la cámara.

— ¡Bienvenidos al Show de Tobi, Edición especial! —grita Tobi alegremente—. ¿Qué por qué es espcial? Porque estamos en los estudios TV Tokio, ¿Qué porqué es especial estar en los estudios TV Tokio? ¡Porque aquí se filman los mejores animes de Japón! Tobi y su equipo han venido a entrevist…

— ¡Kon-sama está de huelga! —grita Kon a todo pulmón—. Los de Bleach queremos más participación en el fic y un mejor sueldo…

—Kon-kun, no seas ojete—Tobi se rasca la cabeza.

—Pero nosotros merecemos más que este mugroso capítulo…

— ¡Ichigo Kurosaki! —grita Tobi interrumpiendo (otra vez) a Kon y parándose para interceptar a un chico que pasa por ahí.

Ichigo es un muchacho alto, delgado, de cabello anaranjado y eterna expresión de chico problemático, vestido con una toga negra. Antes de pararse para hablar con Tobi, estaba leyendo un fajo de hojas.

— ¿Uh? —Ichigo mira a Tobi con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué opinas de que haiga un crossover de Bleach y Naruto?

—Más trabajo…—se fija en Kon—. ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? ¡Kubo te está buscando como loco!

[Tite Kubo es el creador de Bleach].

Kon gira su mentón con orgullo, negándose a hablar. Entonces Ichigo mira las pancartas y entendiendo el berrinche del oso, se agacha.

—Si te hacen caso, pide que me suban el sueldo—susurra Ichigo.

—Tráeme las pantis de Rukia y sí—murmura Kon.

— ¿Qué…? Hum… trato hecho—cuchicuchea Ichigo. Kon se alegra. Ichigo mira la cámara—. Bueno, tengo que ir a hablar con Tite Kubo sobre asuntos importantes—levanta sus hojas, que son un libreto—. Le pediré que mi contrato cubra el seguro por los golpes en escena… ¡Todo lo pago yo! Saludos—sonríe y se aleja rápidamente.

—Buh, yo quería que contestara el review—bufa Tobi mirando a su alrededor—. ¡Kuchiki-san!

A su lado pasa una chica menuda y morena, con cabello corto negro y la misma vestimenta de Ichigo. Rukia Kuchiki.

—Hola—saluda incómoda—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Somos corresponsales de Lo que el viento a-—Tobi alza con orgullo su identificación—. ¿Podría contestar usted el review?

— Claro—contesta alagada—. Aviéntamelo.

—LilyHime100 ¡Hola Lily-chan! Dice: "Con que Espada y Akatsuki no son unos santos :O …"

— ¡Jo! ¿Ésos, unos santos?—salta Rukia negando con la cabeza—. Deberían de ver las parrandas que hacen ahora que estamos juntos para grabar Lo que el viento a-, la policía ya vino dos veces a callarlos…

— Pero la primera no fue por eso—aclara Tobi—. Fue porque Zetsu-san se comió al perro de comisario y él vino para que se lo devolviéramos. Tuvimos que lavarle el estómago y quién sabe cómo, pero el perrito seguía vivo…

—Ugh, Tobi, mejor sigue leyendo los comentarios.

—Oki doky. "¡Perfecto! ya quiero leer cuando se enfrenten, será algo épico :D.

—Épico mis narices. Todos esos son unos inútiles—Rukia se fija en Kon (que se había acostado con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados) y en sus pancartas—. Oye, Kon, si te hacen caso, lo cual dudo mucho, ¿podrías pedir que me dejen meter mi colección de conejitos Chapy en el set?

—Si me das una de tus pantis, sí—Kon no abre los ojos porque sabía lo que sucedería.

— ¡Maldito oso pervertido! —Rukia lo pisa con todas sus fuerzas. Kon escupe algodón y queda noqueado—. ¡Me largo! —le dice furiosa a la cámara y luego se aleja.

—Mmmm, dejó el comentario a medias—se lamenta Tobi—. Mejor sigo yo. "Pero tengo una duda, ¿Sasuke le hizo algo malo a Hinata? ¡Ya quiero saber todo!" Uh… a Tobi no le gusta decirlo—el único ojo que se le puede ver se pone triste—, fue… fue…

—Una violación—dice Kon sin censura, olvidando que están en huelga silenciosa—, leer el final del capítulo uno. Quizá no se entiende a primera leída porque Abisag no especificó ni dio los detalles porque…

—No es ético—aclara Tobi con tristeza— entrar en detalles de las desgracias de las personas, más si fue un abuso así.

— ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun hizo eso? Si desglosan el capítulo uno lo verán, pero igual Abisag lo dirá después. Y por cierto, Hinata tuvo un hijo por esa violación, el pequeño Kadan, pueden verlo en el capítulo tres.

— ¿No se supone que estabas en huelga, Kon-kun?

—Ah, sí. Calladito me veo más bonito.

—"Cada capítulo se pone mejor :) ¡y esperen un segundo! ¡La autora está considerando poner Hitsugaya vs Sasuke por Hinata!" Pero no creo que sea algo serio… aún así, habrá rivales. "Tengo el corazón acelerado; si me gustaran las chicas le haria cosas sucias a la autora…"—Tobi abre los ojos con susto y una gota de sudor recorre su cara—. S…s…sin palabras—. "Jajajaja, no te asustes no me gustan las chicas :D". Fiu, ya estaba considerando ponerme de guardaespaldas de Abi ¡Tobi al servicio! —hace un saldo tipo militar—. "En fin espero la continuación, les mando un abrazo y un beso donde quieran a Tobi y Deidara"uno aquí, en la mejilla—se sonroja inocentemente—. "¡Ah! y a Kon por su primera aparicion en el show ;)"

Kon escucha eso y salta hacia la cámara, su rostro tapa toda la lente.

— ¡Yo lo quiero aquí!—para la boca como trompa—. ¡Aquí, aquí!

—Y Deidara senpai también lo querría aquí—Tobi avienta a Kon y se señala la mejilla.

— ¡No, él lo querría en sus manos! —grita Kon desde el rincón.

[Una característica de Deidara es que en las palmas de sus manos hay bocas de VERDAD. Rarezas que inventa Masashi Kishimoto].

— ¿Se imaginan qué podríamos hacer con esas benditas manos? —se pregunta Kon con rostro pervertido.

—Lamentablemente Deidara senpai está con Akatsuki senpais—Tobi ignora a Kon—, filmando más cosas para Lo que el viento a-—levanta los pulgares—. Todo va viento en popa.

—Excepto por nuestra escasa participación…—Kon se acerca con repentino mal humor.

—Recuerden que pueden seguir la historia en Facebook, el link está en el perfil de Abisag—Tobi vuelve a ignorar a Kon—, junto con muchas otras. También que las votaciones para las mascotas oficiales siguen abiertas, para Konoha están: cuervo, borrego, dragón, salamandra y conejo, y para los de Bleach están: koala, oso, tigre, vaca y ratón. A votar en comentarios. Y eh… ¿merecemos comentarios? —pone su mirada más tierna.

—Yo me los merezco…

—Ah, y más avisos: ya pueden pasar al Copia y pega en tu perfil (Akatsuki o Shippuden), a Gotas de Pecado en el Campamento Mestizo y Merodeando en el Olimpo, todas en el perfil de Abisag Freiheit. Y si les gusta el SasuHina, les recomiendo la historia que ayudó a Abisag a definir esta pareja como principal: Luna, de Arika Yuy Uchiha, y ya de paso, vayan a Precious days in Akatsuki, de Deidara-Inuzuka. Uf, eso es todo. Cambio y fuera.


End file.
